Knight of Luna
by devilnightking100
Summary: An alternate timeline of the Brony Brothers, title a play off my old pen name. Andrew has lived with the twins for five years after stumbling away from his own dimension. Join him as he fights alongside the Signers to defend the world, and his spirit princesses.
1. Blackout

_**I said I wouldn't be focusing on the Brothers, not that I wouldn't write an alternate timeline or another yugioh fanfic. It is still the same counterattack deck, but this kinda alters the story.**_

While Yusei was dueling Jack after he had successfully escaped the Satellite, Luna and Leo were sitting next to a boy with dirty-blonde hair, a tan wolf cap with sunglasses propped on it, and a red coat with a Bro hoof MLP shirt and blue jeans. "Do you think I'll get to duel Jack Atlas?" Leo asked.

"Probably not." Luna sighed, "Sorry Leo, but if you can't beat Andrew, you won't have a chance against the champ."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy asked, feigning offense. "I can beat Jack no problem if I had a turbo deck and we all know it." Both twins nodded their agreement when Luna suddenly clutched her arm, both boys instantly at her side as her arm started glowing. When the power went out, Andrew smiled. "The Dragon awakes." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. "What's going on? I know you know."

"All in good time. For now, I need to head out for a while. I'll be back before long." Andrew stood and reached into a coat pocket, pulling out a small red flashlight. "Stay inside for now. I suggest heading to bed." He ordered, taking his leave while clicking on his flashlight.

"Will you tell us tomorrow?" Luna asked weakly.

Stopping, Andrew turned and smiled. "Of course, my spirit princesses." He answered with a bow.

 _ **So, should I keep this up or hold off? You decide how fast the chapters come in!**_


	2. Foreshadow

_**Darkness and light, into the chaos.**_

The next day, the twins and Andrew were watching the news. The reporter began by saying, "As for now, the Board has no explanation for the power outage that took place last night." Andrew scoffed and turned the TV off.

"No explanation my foot." He muttered as the twins turned to him. "So, what's your questions?"

"First off, what happened last night?" Leo asked.

"Easy, Jack had a Turbo Duel with a Satellite by the name of Yusei Fudo. They both have a similar mark to the one on your arm, Luna." Luna pulled up her sleeve to look at her mark. "Their Signer Dragons clashed, and the Crimson Dragon was called for a few moments. This is what caused the power outage."

"What happened after that?" Luna questioned.

Andrew chuckled, "I restored power with my Cyber Dragon's Strident Blast, then managed to get a message to someone who can help to expect Yusei at his place later." he explained. "As for the two duelists, Jack was brought home while Yusei was carted of to the Facility."

"Will he be okay?" Luna gasped.

"He'll be fine, in fact he'll be crashing here in a couple of days. Literally." Andrew chuckled again as he leaned back. "So, what do you two want to do in the meantime?"

"I want a rematch!" Leo declared almost instantly.

"Twelve times this week wasn't enough for you?" Luna teased.

"It was only eleven, and why not?" Andrew shrugged, standing up. "I'll meet you on the terrace." he said, leaving for it.

* * *

Leo walked out onto the terrace with his disk and deck. "Alright, let's go." he declared.

"Fine with me," Andrew grinned, letting his power surge. "Night King Transformation!" His purple leather armor and blue cloak appeared, "Star-Wing Disk, engaged!" his disk with the crescent moon on the circle art and stars on each of the slots appeared with his deck in it.

"Let's duel!" the two stated.

 **Leo:4000**

 **Andrew:4000**

"My move first, I draw!" Leo called, drawing his card. "I summon Morphtronic Datatron in defense mode(DEF:600). And since he's in defense mode, once per turn I can slam you with 300 points of damage. Go Data Crunch!" data shot out of the monster, striking Andrew directly.

 **Andrew:4000-3700**

Andrew grunted as Leo finished, "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw!" Andrew quickly scanned his hand. _I should deal with Datatron first._ he decided. "I summon Fabled Raven(ATK:1300). Attack! Go Feather Flurry!" The sinister monster streatched out its arms and the red-tipped feathers shot out and shattered the helpless lighter. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw!" Leo scanned his hand. "From my hand, I play Junk Box to return Datatron(DEF:600). Next I summon Morphtronic Celfon(ATK:100). When he's in attack mode, I can dial a number 1-6, draw that many cards, and special summon a level 4 or below monster from those." Celfon's roulette stopped on four. "Four, now let's see what we've got. I summon the tuner monster Morphtronic Remoten(ATK:300). First, I activate Datatron's ability to hit you again." Data flew at Andrew.

 **Andrew:3700-3400**

"Now I tune my Morphtronics together to summon Power Tool Dragon(ATK:2300). I can now add a random equip spell to my hand." Leo explained as a card popped out for him to draw. Taking the card, Leo smiled. "Take out Fabled Raven!" he ordered, sending his dragon into action.

"I play an ability. By throwing out three cards in my hand, I can raise my Raven's attack by 1200 points(ATK:1300-2500). Fabled Raven, counterattack!" Raven slashed but Leo laughed.

"I activate Synchro Big Tornado. Now I can decrease your monster's attack points by the defense points of my Power Tool Dragon." Andrew quietly cursed(ATK:2500-0) as his raven was destroyed.

"I can still discard my Kuriboh to avoid taking damage." he hissed, throwing out his last hand card.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Leo said, "I can't believe I'm actually winning!" he cheered.

"You and me both, my draw!" Andrew glanced at Red Eyes Black Chick. "No good now, so I'll activate Monster Reborn and summon Morphtronic Celphon(ATK:100) Now I'll use his ability." Celphon's roulette spun and landed on six. "I summon Morphtronic Lantron in defense mode(DEF:200). Then I think I'll overlay level one Celphon and Lantron in order to Xyz summon Number 63: Shamoji Soldier(DEF:2000). Next I'll play his ability. By discarding an overlay unit, we can both draw on your next Standby phase. I end my turn."

"My move, I draw!" Leo drew two cards while Andrew drew one. "I think I'll summon Morphtronic Staplen in defense mode(DEF:1000). Now Power Tool Dragon switches to defense mode(DEF:2500) and I end my turn."

"Leo, you could have beaten him if you just attacked!" Luna called from her seat. Leo facepalmed as Andrew laughed.

"My move, I draw!" Andrew's eyes flashed. "I play Future Fusion! Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem Armadillo, combine! Now in two turns I can summon Gem-Knight Zirconia. Next I'll play a facedown and activate Number 63's ability to draw on your next turn. I end my turn."

 _Uh-oh, that's probably Magic Cylinder._ Leo thought. "I draw. I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

Andrew smirked as he drew. "I play Shield Crush to crush Power Tool Dragon." he declared, the spell appearing and blasting a hole in the dragon before it shattered. "Next I summon Truckroid(DEF:2000). I end my turn there."

Leo lamented his dragon as he drew. "First, I switch Staplen to attack mode(ATK:1400), then I play from my hand Factory of 100 Machines. Now by removing all the Morphtronics in my graveyard, I can add 200 attack points for each. There are three, so Staplen gets 600 attack points(ATK:1400-2000). Next I equip him with my Double Tool C&D. It gives my Staplen a 1000 point boost to destroy your number(ATK:2000-3000). Staplen attack!" shooting giant staples, Staplen struck the small Xyz monster and shattered it. "I end my turn(ATK:3000-2400)."

Andrew smiled as he drew. "It's the second turn, so I can summon Gem-Knight Zirconia(ATK:2900). I switch Truckroid into attack mode(ATK:1000), and equip him with Metalmorph. Now he gains a 300 point boost, plus half the attack of the monster he attacks. Truckroid, attack! And since he's attacking Staplen, he gains 1200 attack points(ATK:1300-2500)." Both monsters shattered and Leo shielded his eyes.

 **Leo:4000-3900**

"Since Staplen was destroyed, so was Truckroid." Leo bragged.

"Oh well, I still have Zirconia. Attack with Zircon Smash!" the lumbering knight smashed a giant fist into Leo and he flew back.

 **Leo:3900-1000**

"I end my turn with one card facedown. It's your move, Leo."

"I know, and I draw!" the boy called. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode(DEF:800), and with the double summon card you gave me last week, I can summon a second one in defense mode. I end my turn." _That'll buy me some time._

"I draw." Andrew scanned the two cards in his hand. "I'll pass this turn." he hissed, knowing he couldn't attack.

"My move then. I summon my other Morphtronic Datatron(DEF:600). I think I'll play his ability." The lighter fired at Andrew.

 **Andrew:3400-3100**

"I end my turn."

"My move, I draw." Andrew looked at the new card. "Where is it?" he muttered. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I summon Morphtronic Cameran in defense mode(DEF:600), and now my Morphtronics can't be affected by your card effects." Leo smiled at Andrew's obvious discomfort. "Now my Datatron will use his ability and I'll end my turn."

 **Andrew:3100-2800**

"Andrew!" Luna called in worry.

"I'm fine." He assured with a smile. "Here we go, I draw." Andrew's eyes popped slightly, _Oh, hey Flame. Any ideas how to get out of this?_ he asked.

" _Nothing yet, just keep thinking and playing like you are."_ the card spirit replied.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in defense mode(DEF:500), then end my turn."

"Here we go. I sacrifice one of my magnens to summon Gadget Hauler(ATK:1300)."

"Leo, why would you do that?" Luna scolded. "Had you sacrificed Cameran he still couldn't have attacked."

"Oh no!" Leo cried, realizing his mistake. "Nothing I can do about it now. I end my turn."

 _"Attack now!"_ Flame encouraged.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier(ATK:1200). Soldier, destroy his Magnen." the hulking warrior sliced the magnet, cutting it in half. "With that out of the way, Zirconia, attack Gadget Hauler and end this duel! Zircon Smash!"

 **Leo:1000-0**

"I win again Leo, but I will admit if you hadn't goofed like that I might not have." Andrew said, helping Leo to his feet.

"Yeah, I know. But next time I won't goof!" he declared. Luna and Andrew only laughed.

 _ **So, how was the first duel? Too short? Too long? Did it seem like too unlikely of a goof? Review and tell me.**_


	3. Yusei vs Leo

_**Darkness and light, into the chaos. Also, I'm looking at a duel log I made for this instance, so no complaining about the turns being wrong. The dialogue may be, and I think I missed a couple facedowns somewhere, but I can't help that.**_

Andrew glanced at the clock, sighing in frustration. _Where is he?_ Andrew thought angrily. Yusei was fifteen minutes overdue when his Kuriboh duo appeared in front of him and began cooing. "Finally. Tell Luna." He ordered, sending the puffballs off. The three met at the elevator and rode down. "I'll haul Yusei, you two get the runner." he instructed the twins. Both nodded as the elevator opened and they headed into the alley to find the unconscious Satellite.

* * *

The next day, Andrew sat next to the unconscious duelist and glanced at the twins. "Remember the plan?" he asked.

"We remember," Luna replied with a sigh. "You're just lucky his deck backed up what you told us about him."

"Yeah, but I wish he would wake up already." Leo complained.

As if on cue, Yusei began to stir. "Oh good, you're up." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Where am I?" Yusei asked.

"The Topps, only the richest of the rich live here." Leo replied, only to get a flick on his ear. "OW!"

"Sorry about him," Luna sighed, "I'm Luna, the rude dimwit is my brother Leo, and the redcoat with the smirk is Andrew." Andrew did a two finger salute as Luna gestured to him.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"You crashed in the alley outside." Andrew explained. "I hauled you in while the twins hauled your runner."

"You hauled me in by yourself?"

"I'm stronger than I look. I once put a guy twice your size through a wall with minimal effort. That was how we met, the twins and I."

"By twins, he means us." Leo added. "So, do you remember your name?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"We already know what his name is, Leo. Andrew said it was Yusei." Luna reminded.

"Yusei?" the guest questioned, "Sorry, but that doesn't ring any bells." he stood up and looked around, his eyes coming to the Jack Atlas shrine on the mantle. "I know that guy is familiar, but I'm not sure how."

Andrew put a hand over Leo's mouth before he could respond. "Yeah, it only makes sense. He is a top duelist here in the city." the boy replied coldly. "Leo, isn't there something you wanted to ask Yusei?"

"Yeah," Leo said after Andrew had removed his hand, "I heard Jack say that dueling can show who a duelist really is, so do you think you and I could have a duel to try and jog your memory?"

Yusei smiled and nodded. "Why not?" Leo cheered and went to find his disk, while his opponnet went to his runner and pressed a button to get his disk.

* * *

The two disks turned on as Leo and Yusei called, "Let's duel!"

 **Leo:4000**

 **Yusei:4000**

"And the amazing Leo will kick things off!" Leo began, drawing.

"Just a warning, he commentates on his duels." Luna sighed.

"Quiet in the stands!" the dueling twin shouted angrily. "Now I summon my Morphtronic Clephon(ATK:100). Next I play his ability, I can dial a number one through six, turn over that many cards, and summon a monster from those cards." Celphon's roulette spun and ended on three. "Alright, and now I summon Morphtronic Magnen(ATK:800). I play one card facedown and end my turn." Leo smiles. "And the amazing Leo is off to a grand start, can Yusei make a comeback?"

"Let's see, it's my turn now." Yusei drew and scanned his cards. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode(ATK:900-1800). Since I summoned him, his attack points double. Go hypersonic slash." Speed Warrior began his helicopter kick.

"I activate my Morphtransition trap car to negate the attack and switch my Magnen to defense mode(DEF:800)." The machine turned into a horseshoe magnet and Speed Warrior froze, then retreated.

"I end my turn."

"My move then, I summon my other Morphtronic Magnen, but this time in defense mode(DEF:800)." The two horseshoe magnets made an electric charge.

"Anyway, now I'll play my Celphon's ability. And the number is," Leo paused as Celphon's roulette stopped on two. "Two. I draw, and I think I'll summon Morphtronic Datatron(ATK:1200). Now I'll activate my spell, Gadget Box. Now I can summon a Gadget Token(ATK:0)."

"Why summon a monster with no attack points?" Luna questioned.

"If the stands would be quiet, I was getting to that!" Leo shouted angrily. "Now I can sacrifice my Token to hit you for 600 points of damage." Datatron fired and Yusei shielded his eyes.

 **Yusei:4000-3800**

"I end my turn, and now for the magna-lock. If Yusei attacks the first Magnen, the second will protect it, and the same goes if he attacks the second."

"We all know that, gadget brain." Andrew called, causing Luna to laugh and Leo to shout.

"He uses his weak mosters to defend each other, it kinda reminds me of," Yusei trailed off, as his memories returned. "It's my move!" the Turbo duelist looked at the card and smirked. "I activate the Card Rotator Spell card! Now By sending a card from my hand to the grave, I can switch all your monsters' battle positions."

"Say what now!" Leo cried as his Morphtronics morphed. "Not good."

"Now I summon the Junk Synchron Tuner monster(ATK:1300). Now with his effect, I can summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard, and I'm summoning Nitro Synchron(ATK:300)."

"Oh no! Now he can Synchro summon a level seven Synchro monster." Leo concluded.

"Not yet." Andrew replied. "You can only use one tuner at a time, so he'll have to summon twice."

"That's right, now I'll tune Junk Synchron with Speed warrior to Synchro summon Junk Warrior(ATK:2300). Now I'll tune Nitro Synchron with my Junk Warrior to summon one of my favorites. Let's rev it up, Nitro Warrior(ATK:2800). Now since I played a spell this turn, my Warrior gains 1000 attack points(ATK:2800-3800). Attack Magnen with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro made a dive and shattered the robot shattered.

 **Leo:4000-** **1400**

"Now for my Nitro's other ability. When he destroys a monster in battle, he can switch another monster to attack mode and attack again. Now I think I'll go with Celphon(ATK:100). Nitro Warrior, end this duel." Nitro attacked as Celphon morphed. Celphon shattered on contact and the force sent Leo flying.

 **Leo:1400-0**

"Guess it's over." Andrew shrugged, getting to his feet as Luna ran to the balcony ledge. "I keep telling you Leo, Magna-Lock isn't the only strategy you can use. You have to adapt and prepare."

"He's right." Yusei agreed.

"Yeah," Luna added, "there's always going to be opponents who are set for your strategy-AHHH!" the ledge she was leaning against gave way and the girl began to fall.

"Luna!" Both Leo and Yusei called, running for the helpless girl, all before seeing a red blur pass them.

Luna felt a hand wrap around her wrist and looked up to see Andrew holding tight. "I've got you, don't worry!" He shouted. Luna nodded and clutched Andrew's wrist as Yusei and Leo's hands joined the mix. Together the three hauled the girl back onto the Terrace. "Too close for comfort. Arc of Time." Andrew said, holding out his hand toward the crumbled area before it rebuilt itself.

"What the?" Yusei gasped.

"Yeah, that's not even the weirdest thing he can do." Leo said, putting his hands on the back of his head.

 _ **Yep, he still has the magic. What will happen next, and how will Andrew interfere with it?**_


	4. The Black Rose

_**Darkness and Light, into the Chaos.**_

That night, Yusei was packing his deck and wheeling his runner to the elevator. "It's pointless." the Turbo Duelist whipped around to see Andrew leaning in the doorway. "Trudge is waiting outside for you, ready to pounce the second you leave. Once he does, Lazar will bail you out and inform you you will be invited to the Fortune Cup."

"I don't really care about the tournament." Yusei stated.

"Which, when you tell him that, will be answered with a threat to your Satellite friends. It's really just simpler if you wait here, but I won't stop you if you want to go." Andrew smirked and turned around. "And once everything plays out like I said, I'm more than willing to buzz you up." the wizard sat down and heard the ding of the elevator.

...Two minutes later...

Andrew heard a buzz, and couldn't help smirking. Once the tall darkhaired man stepped through the door with an envelope in his hand, Andrew's smile widened. "Did I forget anything?" He asked.

Yusei shook his head. "How did you know what would happen?" He questioned.

"Long story, for another time." Andrew shrugged. I'm guessing Blister offered you a garage for your runner?" Again, Yusei nodded. "Well, I know for a fact the twins would love seeing you around here."

"I'll consider it." Yusei stated. "But I don't want to get you mixed up in my problems."

"Hate to say it, but the three of us got mixed up with you when you crashed on our doorstep. We would have met the next evening anyway, and at the Fortune Cup shit."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked taking a seat on the couch.

"This whole thing is just an attempt to identify the five signers of the Crimson Dragon, like you, Jack, and Luna." Yusei looked startled. "Yeah, I know about your marks, and I know who ends up with all the marks. Again, a story for another time." Andrew turned to look at their guest. "For now, just know you need to keep your guard up."

* * *

When the twins woke up, they got a call. Dexter appeared on the screen. "Hey guys, you ready to go rose hunting?" He asked.

"Its dangerous to go after her." Andrew said mildly. "I still think it's a bad idea."

"Well, she's gonna be in the street duels today, and I made my deck special. From your logs, actually."

"You looked in my duel logs?" Andrew shouted, clearly flustered.

"I wanted to be ready." The brunette replied defensively. Andrew just huffed. "Anyway, are you guys in?"

"You bet!" Leo cheered. "Hey, Yusei, wanna come?" He called back.

"Maybe later, I need to work on my runner." Yusei called from the couch.

"Who's that?" Dexter asked.

"Tell you later." Andrew hissed, still miffed about the duel log thing.

* * *

"So he's going to be in the Fortune Cup?" Dexter asked in wonder.

"Yeah, but remember, no one but us can know." Luna replied. Evening had come, and Andrew spotted Tanner from across the alley.

"Yusei's here." He informed. Everyone looked to see the Satellite and his friends approaching. "Hey Yusei. Glad you could make it."

"Well, you said this Black Rose was dangerous so I thought it would be smart to come."

"The Black Rose, is that why we're here?" Tanner asked skeptically.

"I assure you, Tanner, she's very real." Andrew replied coldly. A rumbling was heard, and Andrew smirked. "Speak of the devil." He laughed, "Night King Transformation!"

"Oh wow!" Yanagi gasped as Andrew transformed.

"Star-wing disk, engaged!" Andrew pulled a card from his extra deck. "I summon Number 39: Utopia!" The white clad warrior appeared. "Block the attack, Light Wing Shield!" Utopia's wings enveloped the running people.

"What the!" Blister exclaimed. "How is he doing that?"

"Andrew is a psychic duelist, so is the Black Rose." Leo explained.

"They weren't supposed to know about that yet, moron!" Andrew shouted. "Need some backup, let's go Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" The gleaming Dragon appeared. "Blast that rubble with Photon stream of Destruction!" The duelist ordered as his Dragon opened fire.

"Ahhh!" Yusei cried, clutching his arm where his mark began to show. The dust settles and a figure stood in a black cloak with a white mask. Behind her, the Black Rose Dragon.

"You also have a mark!" She cried, seeing the glow on Yusei's arm. "Stay away from me!" With that, she placed a card on her disk and a whirlwind blew before vanishing.

"So long for now, Akiza." Andrew muttered, recalling his monsters.

"Anyone care to explain what just happened?" Blister asked. Andrew sighed and turned to inform his friends of what they need to know.

* * *

Running into an alley, Akiza collapsed, gasping for air. "Why did he have a mark?" She hissed.

 _ **So, Akiza makes her first appearance. How will this affect Andrew's plan, and what will he reveal to Yusei's new friends? The answers to come, next time on Knight of Luna.**_


	5. Leo vs Greiger

_**Darkness and light, into the chaos.**_

"So she's a signer?" Yanagi gasped. After Akiza's appearance, Andrew had gone into her outburst.

"Right, she's the Psychic. The duelist who can bring her cards to life. Then we have our Spirit Princess, who can speak with the duel spirits." Andrew explained, gesturing to Luna. "Jack fits the description of the Warrior, the duelist who will sacrifice anything for the win."

"That sounds like Jack." Yusei agreed. "Where do I fit into this?"

"The leader, who can keep the five together." Andrew shrugged. "Godwin wants the power of the signers. That is the reason for the Fortune Cup. Everyone needs to be on guard."

"What about me?" Leo asked. "Where do I fit into this?"

"Can't remember." Andrew lied smoothly, "Give me time, it'll come to me."

* * *

The next day, the Fortune Cup was under way, and Andrew seriously considered going Night King on the jeering crowd. _Insolent mortals._ he thought. The first match was underway, and Andrew pulled out a yellow three ring binder. "Should be in here." He muttered, leafing through the pages. "Found it."

Luna saw Leo's weird position and heard something about being a cheerleader. "I do not act like that!" She muttered angrily.

 _Leo's gonna get it for that one._ Andrew thought.

 **Leo:4000**

 **Greiger:4000**

Andrew tuned his ears to hear the duel clearly. "My move first, I draw," Greiger declared. "I play the spell card, Spell Blast. Now by paying 500 life points, I can lower every monster in my hand's level by one.

 **Greiger:4000-3500**

"And now I summon Summon Reactor SK." The mechanical monster appeared(ATK:2000). I play one facedown and end my turn."

"My move, here we go!" Leo said, drawing. "I summon Morphtronic Celphon(ATK:100)." Leo laughed, "My Morphtronics rule, and I'm about to show you why."

"Before you do, my Summon Reactor SK's effect kicks in. You take 800 points of damage."

 **Leo:4000-3200**

"Oh well, now I play Celphon's ability. I can dial a number one through six, and whatever the dial lands on, I can turn that many cards over in my deck." Celphon's dial froze on two. "Alright," Leo drew, "And now I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen(DEF:400). I play one card facedown and end my turn." _Now if he summons a monster and attacks, boy will he be surprised._

* * *

Up in the stands, Luna clutched her head. "Something wrong, Luna?" Andrew asked.

"Just a little headache." she replied. Andrew nodded and turned his attention back to the duel.

* * *

"It's my turn now, I draw. And I summon Trap Reactor Wi-Fi in attack mode(ATK:800). Trap Reactor attack Celphon." the green jet-like robot dove for Celphon.

"Got ya Greiger, I activate my Morphtransition. Now your attack is negated and Celphon switches to defense mode."

Greiger scoffed, "By playing your trap, you walked right into mine. Now Trap Reactor slams you for 800 points of damage."

"Uh oh," Leo said as the light bullets from Wi-Fi blasted into him.

 **Leo:3200-2400**

* * *

"Oh no!" Luna and Dexter gasped.

Andrew snorted. "Greiger's only toying with Leo at this point, trying to draw out the signer power on Luna." he muttered.

"Well, I don't know about all this signer business, but Greiger's definitely trying to rile Leo up." Tanner agreed.

"It won't matter. Leo will lose on his next turn." Andrew declared, looking at his binder.

* * *

"Now, Summon Reactor SK, unplug that Boomboxen." SK blew its winds at Boomboxen, but nothing happened. "WHAT?"

"Sorry Greiger, but Boomboxen can negate your attack on it once per turn." Leo explained.

"Not bad kid, but now I can activate Damage summon. Now, since I failed to destroy your monster, I can sacrifice 800 life points to summon another monster."

 **Greiger:3500-2700**

"Your sacrificing even more life points?"

"I am, and now I summon Spell Reactor RE(ATK:1200) to the field. You may not like the sound of this but, Spell Reactor RE, unplug Boomboxen." the new monster fired it's misses and shattered Boomboxen.

"My tunes!" Leo cried.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn."

 _Finally, now if all goes well, I can use Celphon to summon Gadget Hauler._ Leo thought.

* * *

Andrew snorted. _Gadget Brain is still sticking to combos he likes instead of adapting._ he thought mildly.

* * *

"You don't look rattled, can't you see I've backed you into a corner?" Greiger questioned. "I have all my reactors out on the field. You can't make a move without getting hurt."

 _He's right, if I play a spell or trap, or summoned a monster, I'll get nailed by one of his reactors. Not good._ Leo thought.

"That's right, no duelist can win without summoning monsters, or playing spells and traps. You can't do any without taking damage. I can spend the rest of this duel doing nothing while you chip away at your own life points."

Leo was on the brink of tears.

* * *

 _He's losing it._ Andrew thought, then noticed Luna clutching her head again. "Shadow Cloak." he muttered. Luna exhaled. "Better?" he asked, as she nodded.

* * *

 _I can't make a move without losing 800 life points, I'm stuck._ Leo shook his head fiercely. "Your going down!" he declared. _Time to start adapting._ "I draw! And now I activate Celphon's ability. Dial now!" Celphon opened and dialed a three. Leo turned over the cards. _Alright, more Morphtronics on the way!_ "I switch Celphon into attack mode and play his ability again." Celphon landed on one. "Alright. Now I can summon Morphtronic Datatron(ATK:1200)."

* * *

Luna gripped her head again. "It's overwhelming my Shadow Cloak?" Andrew gasped as Luna slumped forward. "Better intensify power. Fifteen Percent. SHADOW CLOAK!" Luna looked up and smiled.

* * *

"And now Sk's ability hits you for 800 points of damage." Sk blew his winds at Leo.

 **Leo:2400-1600**

"Now I can play Datatron's ability. By sacrificing a monster, I can burn you for 600 points of direct damage." Datatron fired his flames at Greiger.

 **Greiger:2700-2100**

"So far so good," Leo muttered, pulling a card from his hand. "I sacrifice Datatron to summon Gadget Hauler(ATK:1300)." A semi-truck came out of the lighter-like machine. "Ta-da! Now, unless I'm mistaken, I won't take damage from your Summon Reactor." Greiger snarled.

* * *

"A clever play, but utterly useless." Andrew sighed, looking at the last turn on his play-by-play. "He'll now use Hauler's ability, followed by Factory of 100 Machines."

* * *

"From my hand, I release Morphtronic Magnen. Now when I do that, Hauler gains 800 attack points(ATK:1300-2100). Next I play Factory of 100 Machines, which lets me remove all my graveyard Morphtronics from play, and Hauler gains 200 attack for each of them. I have four, which means it gains another 800 attack points for a whopping 2900(ATK:2100-2900)!"

"It also means RE can hit you for 800 points of damage, thanks to your spell card." Greiger countered.

 **Leo:1600-800**

"One more move and your finished."

"Not if I attack, you don't have a battle reactor!" Gadget Hauler took up its battle stance(it put it's wheels flat and pulled out a cannon). Gadget Hauler, take out his Wi-Fi." Hauler fired and all three monsters shattered.

* * *

"Greiger had 2100 life points left, if this attack connected, your bro might have a chance." Dexter said.

"Go Leo!" Luna called.

"It didn't connect, this duel's over." Andrew stated plainly, causing his four companions to look at him in confusion. "Greiger will activate Delta Reactor and win with Flying Fortress Skyfire." he explained.

* * *

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

"You may be small, but you have a warrior's spirit. As a warrior myself, I salute you." Greiger shouted.

"Well, thanks, but how come you haven't taken any damage?"

"Because I activated the trap card Delta Reactor." Greiger explained.

"And what does that do?" Leo asked, clearly panicking.

"By sacrificing Spell Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Summon reactor, I can negate your attack and summon Flying Fortress Skyfire(ATK:3000). Once a turn, he can destroy a card on the field, and he's blasting that Gadget Hauler." the semi exploded. "Skyfire, end this duel!" Skyfire dropped a few bombs, causing Leo to cry out.

 **Leo:800-0**

The announcer pulled his mike to his mouth. "And with that it's over! Greiger has emerged victorious and little Luna is going home."

* * *

Up in the stands, Andrew stood and made his way past Tanner and Yanagi. "Where are you going?" Tanner asked.

"I have some things to attend to. I'll be back before long." Andrew replied, walking up the steps. A white serpent appeared by his head. "Anything yet?" he asked.

 _"No master, we have searched all over the city._ " it replied.

"Well then look in the Satellite. Find that monkey and report his position to me."

 _"Yes master."_ the serpent replied, vanishing.

 _ **Well, the dialogue was different, and I didn't use the announcer as much as he was there, but other than that what did you guys think? Also, come to my page and vote for your favorite signer.**_


	6. Arguing with an Immortal

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

 _ **Tanner: Can't you start with anything else?**_

 ** _This is how I always start, deal._**

Andrew sat back down in enough time to see the end of Akiza's duel with Ransborn and Yusei's duel with Hunter. "Absolutely pathetic, but now for the major problem." the Night King muttered.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, but her answer didn't come from her friend.

"Hey, don't make for the exit yet. Director Goodwin has set up a loser's bracket for the duelists who lost their first round duels."

"It'll be you and the Professor, and this is anything but random." Andrew warned. "And I think they zero'd on on your mark, my Shadow Cloak was overwhelmed. It'll have to be you." As if on cue, the spotlight shone on Luna as Andrew passed her her duel disk. "Just stay calm. I put a power-bond spell in the disk, so you and I can communicate if you're in trouble."

Andrew took his seat and tried to watch the duel, but the second he did, he saw his whole world go black.

* * *

"What the, Andrew what's wrong?" Leo asked, seeing Andrew slump forward.

"We had better get him to the infirmary." Tanner suggested, picking up the boy.

* * *

Andrew floated in a deep darkness. Feeling a presence behind him, the Night King turned to see a hummingbird, with orange markings and easily the size of the city looked down at him. Despite the size of the creature in front of him, Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "This had better be good, Aslla." he hissed.

 _"Sorry, but I needed to speak to you."_ the giant replied. _"I know what you've been up to with the soul collectors."_

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked, suddenly wary.

 _"I mean your hunt for the Ancient Fairy Dragon. You've been hunting for her keeper."_

"That card is rightfully Luna's. I'm only getting it back for her." Andrew argued.

 _"Why can't you let things take their proper course?"_ Aslla sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Andrew laughed. "Aslla, I'll find the monkey and take back what he stole."

 _"I know you will, I just thought I should warn you of the danger of hunting them."_ Aslla said, her tone showing concern.

"I have you, Flame, Galaxy-Eyes, and plenty more monsters backing me. I'll be fine." Andrew assured. "Now how long have we been here? I know time passes differently on this end of the dimension."

 _"About a half-hour. The Spirit Princess has ended her duel in a tie."_ Aslla responded. _"Good-bye, brave Night King, and good luck."_ With that, Andrew felt his mind returning to the physical plane.

* * *

Sitting up, he saw Leo do the same next to him. "You too, huh?" he asked.

"Me too what?" Leo asked, clearly confused.

"You two picked a hell of a time to take a nap, Luna just tied her duel." Tanner commented.

"Yeah, well Aslla had some things she wanted to discuss with me." Andrew retorted dryly. "I need to check something, be back soon." he stated, getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey, you should probably.." Yanagi called before Andrew shut the door.

* * *

In the hall, a soul collector appeared beside him. "Kikyo, did you find him?" Andrew asked.

 _"Yes master, the others are keeping an eye on him to make sure he does not escape us._ " she replied.

"Good. Meet me at the exit in fifteen minutes, I need to tell Luna I'll be out for a few days." the king ordered. The soul collector vanished and Andrew found Luna. "Hey, there you are."

"What's up?" the girl asked.

"I have an errand to run that may take me a few days. I wanted to let you know before I left." Luna gasped at Andrew's report. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple days time and we can have our usual Saturday when I get back."

"Just promise you'll come home in one piece." Luna asked quietly.

"Luna," Andrew said, slightly amused before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Promise me." she ordered sternly.

Andrew blushed slightly as he tilted her head up to look at her. "I promise, my Spirit Princess." he whispered, bowing. Luna blushed and gave him a satisfied nod. Standing straight, Andrew came to the exit, transformed, and left on the back of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

 _ **Well, that's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Luna: Why didn't you show my duel?**_

 _ **I was going to, but I decided to take a different approach.**_

 _ **Leo: Pretty lame if you ask me.**_

 _ **Shut it, Gadget Brain.**_

 _ **Yusei: Take it easy on the kid.**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, well, this is the last we'll be hearing of the Fortune Cup without flashbacks, sorry for anyone who wanted to see more.**_


	7. Drone Duel

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

 _ **Leo: Tanner's right, you need a new opening.**_

 _ **Shut it, Gadget Brain**_

Andrew looked over the sea, his arms folded across his chest as his red coat blew around him."How much longer until we reach the Satellite?" he asked.

 _"About twenty more minutes."_ Galaxy-Eyes replied with another strong wingbeat. Andrew nodded, returning to his thoughts. _"Worried about Luna?"_ the dragon questioned.

"Well, it's not like she'll do something stupid while I'm gone." Andrew replied. "It's more Leo I'm worried about, specifically what he'll drag his sister into." monster and duelist shared a laugh. "But still, I hope they don't move in on Arcadia before I get there. There are several tasks that need covered." he muttered. "I need to plan, keep an eye out for the Satellite." he ordered.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Galaxy-Eyes touched down on the edge of the Satellite. _"Are you sure you don't want me to fly you all the way?"_ he asked.

Andrew hopped of the dragon's back and replied, "They would see me from a mile away, I'd rather sneak up on them." With a nod of acceptance, Galaxy-Eyes vanished and the Night King inserted the card back into his deck. "Well, better get walking." he sighed, beginning what he knew would be a long trek.

About an hour later, a man stepped out of a building. "Excuse me," Andrew called, getting the man's attention. "Can you direct me to the old Ener-d reactor?"

"If it's the Dark Signers you seek, you won't find them without getting past me." he said, a spider mark appearing on his arm.

"Oh great, a drone." Andrew sighed. "If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get. Night King Transformation!" his armor and cloak appeared, "Star-Wing Disk, engaged!" The Drone engaged his own disk and a circle of purple fire appeared.

 **Drone:4000**

 **Andrew:4000**

"I'll go first." the Drone laughed, drawing. "I summon Masked Dragon(ATK:1400), then play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move, here we go." Andrew said, drawing. "First I play Terraforming, which allows me to add a field spell to my hand. I choose my Fusion Gate, which I play now." The area turned to some sort of grid. "Next I summon D.D Assailant(ATK:1700). Attack Masked Dragon with Rune Slash!" Assailant attacked and Masked Dragon shattered.

 **Drone:4000-3700**

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed, I can summon my Twin-Headed Behemoth(ATK:1500)." The Drone explained, as said monster appeared.

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn." Andrew hissed. _It'll be alright, I just need to keep two monsters on the field and the stage is set._

"My turn now, I draw." The Drone added his new card to his hand. "I sacrifice Twin-Headed Behemoth in order to summon Prime Material Dragon(ATK:2400). Attack the D.D Assailant with Material Burst!"

"I play my trap, Magic Cylinder. This redirects your attack, right back at you."

 **Drone:3700-6100**

"What the?" Andrew gasped, then it hit him. "That's right, if I use an ability to do damage, it becomes health instead. Shit, I goofed."

"Yes you did, and to remove any other hope you had, I'll activate my Dust Tornado to destroy your other facedown." Andrew snarled as his Metalmorph was destroyed. "I end my turn."

"My move I draw." Andrew looked at his newly drawn Shield Crush. "Damn, oh well, I summon Morphtronic Lantron in defense mode(DEF:200) Then switch my Assailant to defense mode(DEF:1600) and end my turn." _This could be bad._

"My move. I draw. I summon Hunter Dragon from my hand(ATK:1700). Next I play two cards facedown and Hunter Dragon will attack your Lantron with Razor Talon Slash." the blue lantern shattered on contact. "Now, Prime Material Dragon, take out his Assailant." Andrew smirked as both monsters vanished. "What happened?" The Drone Demanded.

"I just activated my monster's ability. When a monster destroys her in battle, I can remove both from play." Andrew explained. "Guess it was your turn to goof."

"I end my turn."

"My move, and I summon Harpy Girl in defense mode(DEF:500), then play one card facedown and end my turn." The blonde harpy with pink wings looked at Andrew and winked. "Focus, Harpy Girl." he chastised, causing her to giggle.

"My move, Hunter Dragon attack!" Harpy girl let out a (rather cute) cry as she was shattered. "I play a facedown and end my turn."

"My move." Andrew drew, and began laughing. "I play Future Fusion!" Two ghostly visages appeared above him, "Now by sending Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem armadillo to my graveyard, I can summon Gem-Knight Zirconia in two standby phases." the visages vanished. "Next I summon the Red-Eyes Black Chick in defense mode(DEF:500). That's it for now."

"My move then, I send my Victory Dragon to the graveyard in order to special summon my Hardened Armed Dragon. Now I can sacrifice my dragons in order to summon Tyrant Dragon(ATK:2900)."

"Uh-oh," Andrew muttered.

"Tyrant Dragon attack!" the baby dragon shattered. "I end my turn by playing Monster Reborn to summon Hunter Dragon once again(ATK:1500), your move."

 _Why didn't he use that before his battle phase? Oh well._ "I summon Shining Angel(DEF:800). That's it."

"That's it is right, Hunter Dragon clip that angel's wings." Shining Angel shattered and a light shone. "What's going on?"

"When my angel is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon another Light Atribute monster with 1500 or less attack points, and I choose Ganbara Knight(ATK:0)." the light gave way to the double shield carrying warrior.

"Whw, you must really want to lose," The drone laughed. "That thing has no attack points, so Tyrant Dragon will blast it away and 2900 of your life points. Attack!" Tyrant Dragon fired, and Andrew smirked.

"Sorry Drone, but when my knight is attacked, he automatically switches to defense mode(DEF:1800). That's why I chose him." the knight shattered, but it's owner took no damage.

Drone snarled. "I end my turn."

"My move, and since it's my second standby phase, Zirconia comes out to play." The gray-clad knight appeared(ATK:2900). "Next I summon Winged Kuriboh(DEF:200). Zirconia, smash that Hunter Dragon with Zircon fist!" Drone snarled as Zirconia struck.

 **Drone:6100-4700**

"Drat. I end my turn."

"My move then. First, I activate the ability of my Twin-headed Behemoth to resummon it. But he won't be sticking around, because I sacrifice my Hunter Dragon and Behemoth in order to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon(ATK:2400). Now I play a facedown, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes fired at Andrew, causing him to grunt in pain.

 **Andrew:4000-1600**

Andrew swore as he heard Drone end his turn. "I draw." Andrew saw Aslla. _Too risky with those two All-star monsters, gonna have to get rid of them first._ he thought. "Zirconia, take out Red-Eyes."

"I play Negate attack. I don't think you need to be told what it does." Drone countered.

"That tears it, next turn you're going down." Andrew shouted, his hand glowing.

"That's if there is a next turn, because I activate the trap card, Dragon Burst, this destroys all your monsters."

"Bad move, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I don't take battle damage this turn." Andrew explained.

"Well then, I guess I'll end my turn here. It won't matter, no card in your deck can save you."

Andrew drew. "Well how about two? I summon Junk Synchron(DEF:500). Now with his ability, I can resummon Harpy Girl(DEF:500). I end my turn there."

"Not bad, but my dragons will still destroy your monsters. Attack!" both Andrew's monsters shattered. "I play a facedown and end my turn."

"I summon Sangan(DEF:600). That's it for now."

"Red-Eyes attack!" Sangan shattered and Andrew took a card from his deck. "Now Tyrant Dragon, end this duel."

"Sorry, but I can discard my Kuriboh to negate the damage."

"In that case, I'll play Card of Sanctity for us each to draw until we have six cards." Andrew quickly drew five cards. "I end my turn."

"My move then. I summon Marauding Captain(DEF:400), and with his ability, I can summon my Truckroid(DEF:2000). Next I play Ookazi to hit you for 800 points of damage." the fire spread to the drone.

 **Drone:4700-3900**

"I play a facedown and end my turn."

"My move then,"

"And since it is, I can play my Dragon Capture Jar to switch all dragon monsters to defense mode(DEF:2000&2500)."

"But my whole deck is dragons, I can't attack!" Drone snarled. "I play a facedown and that's it."

"My move, I draw. First I play Monster Reborn in order to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia(ATK:2900). Now, there's a field spell in play so I can sacrifice Truckroid and Captain." Andrew grinned as he began chanting, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light is not always good. Show them true darkness, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu(ATK:2500)."

"That's not good." Drone muttered, seeing Andrew's arm begin to glow.

"No, it's not. Now by playing Sheild Crush to destroy Tyrant Dragon, Zirconia can take out Red-Eyes. Aslla, Direct attack! Hummingbird Harpoon!"

 **Drone:3900-1400**

"I end my turn."

"I can't win, I surrender." the drone stated, placing his hand on his disk.

 **Drone:1400-0**

Andrew smiled as the drone fell. "Better get back to walking." he shrugged, beginning his trek again.

 _ **Leo: What was with the weird chant?**_

 _ **That's your question?**_

 _ **Luna: Well, we dueled you before, it only makes sense we would know about Aslla.**_

 _ **Fair. Well, until next time.**_

 ** _Twins: BYE!_**


	8. Duel with a demon

_**Darkness and Light, into the Chaos.**_

Andrew stood in front of a large pit with a bottom that couldn't be seen. "This must be the place." he shrugged, then jumped into the pit without a show of concern. Fifteen seconds later, he landed with a thud and began walking into the darkness in front of him.

Coming to a table lit by a single candelabra, Andrew looked at the three men sitting. "Which one of you is Devak?" he asked.

The Dark signer in question stood. "That would be me." He said, "Come to pledge yourself to the shadows?"

"No, I'm here to get Ancient Fairy Dragon. Are you going to hand her over, or are things going to get interesting?" Andrew asked coldly. Devak engaged his disk. "Well then, before we begin, mind if I CHANGE? Night King Transformation!" His armor appeared. "Star-Wing Disk, engaged!"

"What the?" Roman gasped before the Shadow Duel commenced.

"No turning back now," Andrew laughed sadistically, "Now you'll know what it's like to duel with a demon!" he drew his cards. "You first Devak."

 **Devak:4000**

 **Andrew:4000**

"Very well, my draw." Devak scanned his hand. "I summon Mad Dog of Darkness(ATK:1900). That ends my turn."

"Too bad, my draw!" Andrew looked over his hand. "I activate Onslaught of the Fire Kings! This allows me to call Fire King High Avatar Garunix since I have no monsters and you do." The giant phoenix let out a screech. "Next, I summon Tour Guide from the Underworld(ATK:1000), and since I did, I can summon Sangan from my deck(ATK:1000). Now I overlay my two level three monsters in order to Xyz summon!" Andrew let out a sadistic laugh.

"Xyz summon? What the hell's an Xyz summon?" Kallin demanded.

"Allow me to demonstrate, by summoning Number 30: Acid golem of Destruction(ATK:3000)." the purple gas trap belched.

"3000 attack points?" Devak gasped.

"Oh it gets worse. I play Fissure, this lets me destroy your weakest monster, and you only have one. Bye-bye puppy." Andrew laughed again, seeing the dog fall into the crack in the ground. "You're wide open Devak, and with 5700 attack points staring you down, this duel is over!" Pointing at the Dark Signer, Andrew called, "Number 30, Fire King, end this duel. Double Direct attack!" Both monsters attacked and Devak was flung against the barrier.

 **Devak:4000-0**

"Hand it over." Andrew demanded.

"You... how did you do it?" Devak gasped as Andrew pressed the button on his duel disk.

"I got a good draw, simple as that." Andrew replied coldly, taking the card. "Keep your soul, I have what I came for." Andrew turned and looked at the stairs. "Screw that, I summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." Galaxy-Eyes let out a proud roar. "Let's go home." the demon duelist mounted the shining dragon. "Oh, I almost forgot, how did it feel to duel with a demon?" Andrew asked with a smirk before Galaxy-Eyes flew off.

"I'm not gonna lie, it hurt." Devak muttered in reply.

Kallin stood, "It's time to collect my debt."

Roman nodded, still in shock of what had just happened. "Happy Hunting, Kallin." he said.

 _ **Short, but I swear that I just drew well in this duel.**_

 _ **Leo: Yeah right, it didn't help you only let him summon one monster.**_

 _ **I had Mystical Space Typhoon, and he only had one card that could have helped him through that onslaught. Why am I even arguing with you?**_

 _ **Leo: No idea. Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **That's it, Luna or no Luna, your ass is mine! (Gives chase to a fleeing Leo)**_


	9. Arrive at Arcadia

_**Darkness and Light, into the Chaos**_

 _ **Luna: Why does Leo have a bloody nose?**_

 _ **He insulted my writing.**_

 _ **Luna:(Glaring) You and I need to have a talk.**_

 _ **Save me.**_

Andrew stood with his arms crossed and his red coat trailing. "I can't believe it was that was easy." he chuckled. "Triple Time, Galaxy-Eyes, we need to get to Arcadia before the Twins do." Galaxy-Eyes nodded and picked up speed. "It won't be long now." he muttered, absently noticing the Giant Geoglyph in the sky. "Oh boy, sorry Yusei, but I can't risk the twins, and I know you'll be alright."

* * *

It took a whole morning of flying, but Andrew beat Luna, Leo, Tanner, and Yanagi back to the apartment. "Thanks for your help big guy, return." he said, recalling the dragon and going to sit on the recliner next to the couch.

Not five minutes later, he heard the door open and Leo call out, "There's no place like home."

"Have to agree with you there, Gadget Brain." Andrew laughed. All four turned to see him with an arm on each rest and his left leg crossed over his right. "Glad you could make it." he said with a smirk.

Luna tackled him with a hug, and Andrew was sure he blushed. "Thank goodness you came home safe." the girl whispered.

"Hey, I promised, didn't I?" Andrew replied, patting her on the head. "I got something for you while I was out." He said, pulling out the card he had taken from Devak.

"You're giving me your Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna gasped.

Andrew shook his head, "No, I'm giving you _your_ Ancient Fairy Dragon." he replied, holding up a copy of the card. "I went dragon hunting, that was the errand." he explained, absently noticing Leo and Yanagi talk about being superheros.

"We need to sit tight and wait for Yusei to check in." Tanner said sternly.

"We need to make a play for Akiza." Andrew responded, his cold demeanor returning. "She's a signer, and we need her to win."

"I don't know, that Sayer guy creeps me out." Tanner pointed out.

"Leave Sayer to me. We'll be in for a fight if what I think happens happens." Andrew replied. "We'll leave after lunch, what do people feel like?"

* * *

After a couple hours, split between Andrew's cooking and eating it, the group of five headed out and met Sayer in a sort of dining room. "What can I do for you?" the Arcadia leader asked.

"We need to see Akiza." Leo stated.

"Oh, and why's that?" Sayer replied kindly. Leo went on to explain, in his own Leo-y way, and Sayer nodded. "Very well, I think I can arrange that." he said, standing up.

"Before you go," Andrew called, causing Sayer to stop, "If you pump the knock-out gas you're planning to, just know I am a psychic duelist and I'll feed you to my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon if you do." Sayer's eyes grew in shock. "Yes, I know what your planning, so why don't you get Akiza before my deck tears this building apart to find her." Snarling, Syaer left to obey.

"Did you have to threaten him?" Luna asked mildly.

"Men like Sayer don't respond to anything else. And I still smell the knock-out gas, so I'm gonna have to vanish for a while. I'll still be with you guys, but I can't risk being discovered." No sooner did he finish speaking did Leo faint, then Luna and the adults. "Thief Magic: Vanish." he muttered, disappearing when Sayer came in.

"Now, set the boy up for the test." he commanded, "And find the stow away."

* * *

Andrew placed the Tape Recorder he had brought next to Sayer's mouth and hit the record. _This is too easy._ he thought as Sayer explained the real reason for the Movement. There was a small click and Andrew appeared. "Thank-you for that, Sayer, now it'll be easy to pull Akiza away from you." Sayer lashed out at him, which Andrew dodged easily.

"Hold still!" the angered cult leader demanded.

"Let Leo go and I'll consider giving you the tape." Andrew replied as Sayer called for his Psychic Sword. "No? Well then, Night King Transformation, Star Wing disk, engaged! I play Gravity Ax Grarl." the equip spell activated and Andrew grabbed it as it fell. Sayer swing and Andrew blocked. "Nice try, but that won't work. he laughed.

Sayer leapt back and snarled. "The Chain can only be unlocked after a duel is finished." he informed. Andrew snarled, but nodded. "Oh, so you won't interrupt us?"

"Just know I'm going to make good on my threat from earlier." Andrew replied, vanishing from sight. He reappeared next to Luna and passed Akiza the tape. "You need to hear this." he said, turning his attention to the duel.

"Let's do this!" the two duelists said.

 **Sayer:4000**

 **Leo:4000**

"I'll go first. I summon Krebons(ATK:1200). I'll then play a facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw." Leo called. "My Morphtronics rock, and I'll show you why. I summon Morphtronic Radion(ATK:1000), and when he's in attack mode, all my Morphtronics gain an 800 attack point boost(ATK:1000-1800). Radion attack!"

"Not so fast, I play Krebons' ability. I can negate your attack for the low cost of 800 life points." Radion clashed with the monster, but a barrier protected it.

 **Sayer:4000-3200**

"I end my turn." Leo laughed.

"My move, I draw! I summon Psychic Snail(ATK:1900)."

"It has almost 2000 attack points!" Leo cried, clearly nervous.

"That's right, now attack his Radion." Sayer commanded.

* * *

Up in observation, Akiza had to sit down, and while Andrew watched the duel, his hair suddenly began to levitate.

* * *

 **Leo:4000-3900**

Leo huffed. "Man, that stinks." he muttered.

 _Why didn't he feel my attack?_ Sayer thought, looking up to the soundproof glass, seeing Andrew smiling. _I see._ he thought angrily. "Now Krebons, attack him directly." Watching the glass, Andrew's hair levitating was seen as Leo was knocked over.

 **Leo:3900-2700**

"I see, you're avoiding real damage because Andrew seems to be protecting you." Sayer informed the smaller duelist.

"That's Andrew for ya, it's my move." Leo called, drawing a card. "Now I summon Morphtronic Remoden(ATK:300). Now with the help of my Junk Box spell card, I can bring back Radion(ATK:1000). Now I tune my Morphtronics to show you what I have in store for the Dark Signers. I Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon(ATK:2300). Now, with his ability, I can play a random equip spell from my deck. I got my Double Tool C&D, which gives my dragon 1000 extra attack points(ATK:2300-3300). Now attack Krebons."

"You forget, by sacrificing 800 life points, I can negate your attack."

"Sorry, but C&D negates your monster's ability." Leo explained as Krebons shattered.

"Not bad." Sayer admitted as Power Tool Dragon's attack dropped(ATK:3300-2300)

 **Sayer:3900-1800**

"I end my turn."

"My move then, and I play my Psi-Station. Now when I summon a monster I can sacrifice 500 life points to give it a power up in level and 300 attack. And I know just the card to use it with. I summon Psychic Commander(ATK:1400). Now I'll pay those Life points to get that power(ATK:1400-1700 LV:3-4).

 **Sayer:1800-1300**

"Now I'll tune my Psychic Commander and Psychic Snail to Synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend(ATK:2700)."

"It's okay Leo, if you destroy your double tool, Power Tool Dragon is safe." Leo muttered.

"That may be true, but I won't be attacking your monster." Sayer replied.

"But you have to!" Leo objected.

"Not if I play my Battle Teleportation. This allows me to bypass your monsters and attack you directly. Archfiend, finish this!" the giant monster attacked Leo.

 **Leo:2700-0**

"I guess you didn't have any powers after all." Sayer muttered, just before a crash was heard. Sayer looked up in enough time to see Galaxy-Eyes make a dive for him. "Not good!" he shouted, trying to run.

Galaxy-Eyes caught him in one huge claw. Andrew hopped down and smirked. "I told you what would happen if you used that gas. You used it, now it's time to pay the piper." he declared.

"Let him go!" both hostage and demon looked to see it was Luna who had spoken. "Just let him go, we have what we came for." she pleaded.

Andrew snorted. "Fine. Galaxy-Eyes, let him go. We have more work to do around here." the dragon vanished, causing the cult leader to land on his butt, hard. "Leo, Luna, Akiza, we have two more things to do. I'll handle the second, so let's get to the first." All three nodded and met in the hall.

 _ **Leo: I thought you said I would get a different duel with Sayer.**_

 _ **I said you'd get better**_ **After _we altered a specific point in the timeline. Sorry Gadget Brain, but that's not until next chapter._**

 ** _Leo: (Huffs) I can't imagine the doc will be happy about that._**

 ** _Probably not, but oh well. When have I ever cared what others thought of me?_**


	10. Dark Signs and unlocked powers

_**Darkness and Light, into the Chaos**_

 _ **Leo: Will I get Sayer back this time?**_

 _ **Can't say, gonna have to read to see if I kept my word.**_

Andrew looked at his phone. "She should be here any second now." he muttered. "I summon Harpy Girl." he called as the blonde harpy appeared. "You know what to do." she nodded and flew out the window.

"We have Tanner and Yanagi, we should go." Luna pleaded.

"Not a chance." The group whipped around to see Misty standing with her duel disk ready. "Akiza, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my brother." she hissed, her lizard mark glowing.

Andrew stepped in front of Akiza. "If you want the real culprit, you'll follow me. I have something I needed to discuss with him anyway." he replied coldly.

"Do you think I'm so stupid to believe you?" Misty snarled.

"You want a fight? Fight me." Andrew hissed. _Harpy Girl, do you have her?_

 _"Yes sir, I'm bringing her now."_

"Luna, Leo, Akiza, when my Harpy Girl arrives, take who she's carrying and get away from here." the demon ordered. Before any of them could respond, Harpy girl came through the nearby window carrying a very shocked Carly Carmine. "Get her out of here, or Jack will have all our hides." At the mention of the hot-headed duelist, the twins and Akiza moved to do as Andrew instructed, but purple flames blocked their path. "Damn. I guess it can't be helped." Andrew returned Harpy Girl to his deck and shuffled.

"Duel!"

 **Misty:4000**

 **Andrew:4000**

"Ladies first," Misty declared, drawing. "I summon Reptilian Gardna(DEF:2000). Then play one card facedown and activate Savage Colosseum. Now, when our monsters attack, we gain 300 life points. I end my turn."

"My move, I draw!" Andrew scanned his hand. _Alright, I already have Aslla, and with her field spell in play, all I have to do is summon a couple monsters._ "I summon my Shining Angel(ATK:1400). Next I activate my Fissure card to destroy your Gardna. Since I have to attack, Angel do your thing." Andrew grinned as his Angel attacked.

 **Misty:4000-2600**

 **Andrew:4000-4300**

"Since you destroyed my Gardna, I can add a Reptilian to my hand." Misty informed, taking a card.

"I play a facedown and end my turn." Andrew smiled sadistically.

"My move then, and I summon Reptilian Gorgon(ATK:1400). Attack!" Gorgon lunged and both monsters were destroyed.

"Now I can summon my Ganbara Knight(ATK:0). Unless you have another move, I suggest you end your turn." Misty looked over her hand and placed a facedown wordlessly. "My move then. I activate Monster Reborn in order to resummon my Shining Angel(ATK:1400). The stage is set, there's a field spell in play, so I can sacrifice Shining Angel and Ganbara Knight."

"Alright!" the twins cheered.

"An Eye for an eye," Andrew chanted, "A tooth for a tooth. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light is not always good." Andrew's grin grew as his hummigbird mark appeared on his right arm. "Show them true darkness, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu(ATK:2500)." Misty was visibly shocked, turning to see the giant bird just behind her. "Direct attack! Go Hummingbird Harpoon!" Aslla's large beak struck Misty, causing her to cry out in pain.

 **Misty:2600-100**

 **Andrew:4300-4600**

"This duel is over." Andrew declared. "Only one Immortal can exist on the field at a time, and that means you can't summon yours." Andrew laughed sadistically. "This is wonderful irony The Dark Signers taken out by their own once ally. I end my turn."

"My move, and I activate Change of Heart." Misty smiled back at Andrew. "I guess your hummingbird is mine for the turn. Aslla, attack!"

 **Andrew:4600-2100**

 **Misty:100-400**

"I end my turn by playing Reptilian Spawn. This allows me to summon two Repltilian Tokens(DEF:0)."

"Which means I get my bird back, and it's time to end this duel. Aslla, attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate Mirror Force, now Aslla is destroyed." Misty grinned, but that grin wavered when Andrew _and_ the twins were laughing at her. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"When Aslla is removed from the field by an effect other than her own, all your monsters are destroyed, and you take 800 points of damage for each. This duel is still over." Misty gasped. "Go Earthbound Curse!" Aslla's ghost beat her wings and both tokens were destroyed.

 **Misty:400-0**

"How?" She gasped, "How did you beat me so easily?"

"You fight for revenge, I fight to protect." Andrew replied coldly.

"My, my" came a voice above them, "Isn't that sweet?" everyone looked up to see Sayer just above them. Leaping down to their level, he continued, "Sorry, but I can't let any of you leave this place alive."

Andrew rolled his eyes and looked at Carly. "I need to heal her now. Leo, handle Sayer." he ordered.

"What? Why me?" Leo asked, looking at the psychic duelist nervously.

"Because you're the only one of us that can beat him, and I'm going to be busy." the demon replied, crouching next to the unconscious reporter. "Just do as I'm telling you."

Leo nodded shakily. "Alright, I'll take him down."

"Good," Andrew replied. Letting his hands hover over the reporter, he muttered, "Soul Repair." and his hands glowed orange.

"You want to duel me? Have you forgotten what happened last time? And this time Andrew won't be able to protect you from harm." Sayer laughed, engaging his disk.

"Duel!"

 **Leo:4000**

 **Sayer:4000**

"Here we go!" Le called, drawing. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen(DEF:800), and with Double Summon, I can summon another Magnen(DEF:800). I play a facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw." Sayer called, scanning his hand. "I summon Psychic Shocker(DEF:700) and play two cards facedown to end my turn."

"My move then, and I summon Morphtronic Lantron(ATK:200). Now I tune my Morphtronics together in order to Synchro summon someone you may remember." Leo said, grinning with confidence. "I Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon(ATK:2300). Now I play his ability. I can add a random equip spell to my hand." Leo drew. "I think I'll play this, it's another sample of our last duel. I activate Double Tool C&D. Now my Power Tool Dragon gains 1000 extra attack points(ATK:2300-3300)." Leo's grin grew. "Now, Power Tool Dragon attack!" Shocker shattered on impact from the drill. "I end my turn with a facedown(ATK:3300-2300)"

"My move, I draw." Sayer hissed, drawing and scanning his hand. "I summon Genetic Woman(ATK:1700). Now I activate my Emergency Teleport Trap card. I think you remember what it does."

"Yeah, I remember." Leo confirmed, seeing Genetic Woman pass his dragon. She slashed him and he cried out in pain

 **Leo:4000-2300**

"Now I play two Ookazi cards to slam you with 1600 points of damage." Flames struck Leo and he cried out again

 **Leo:2300-700**

"I end my turn."

"My move, which means my dragon gets his power boost again(ATK:2300-3300). Now I activate his ability to get another equip spell," Leo drew. "And it's Megamorph. Now I can add it to my hand and activate my facedown Call of the Haunted in order to resummon my Lantron(ATK:200)." Leo felt power surge through him. "What the, what is this?" he asked, seeing he was currently glowing red.

"Interesting," Andrew muttered, "It seems I accidentally unlocked something in Leo early." Looking at his friend, the demon called, "Don't fret, Leo, just do what comes naturally."

"You got it!" Leo responded, letting his instincts take over. "I tune Lantron with Power Tool Dragon!"

"But Leo doesn't have any other Synchro monsters." Luna muttered.

"I do now. Crimson Dragon, lend us your aid in our hour of need." Leo chanted, his arm glowing red. "I Synchro summon Life Stream Dragon(ATK:2900). Now my life points return to 2000 due to my dragon's ability."

 **Leo:700-2000**

"Now I equip Megamorph to my Life Stream Dragon to double it's attack points(ATK:2900-5800). Attack Genetic Woman and end this duel!" Leo ordered. Life Stream Dragon attacked and the woman shattered, sending Sayer into the flames behind him.

 **Sayer:4000-0**

"Alright, I won!" Leo cheered, then noticed his arm. "Ha! I told you I was the fifth signer!" he called over to Luna.

"Actually," Andrew replied, standing up and brushing himself off. "You're the sixth. You weren't supposed to discover this power for months, but I seem to have muddled the time stream and unlocked it early by making you duel Sayer."

"Well, thanks for that, man!" Leo laughed, just as Jack sped into view. "There's Jack, let's get out of here!"

Andrew looked over to see Akiza looking where Sayer had fallen. "If it's any comfort, we'll see him again." he told her, walking toward the new arrival.

 ** _Two duels in one chapter, that's new for me._**

 ** _Leo: I'm a signer! I knew it!_**

 ** _While I calm down Leo, see everyone next chapter._**


	11. Interlude: The Darkness in me

_**I know I said I'd update the stories depending on reviews, but this has been stuck in my head for too long, this story is optional, as I'm not sure if I'm going to expand on it. Darkness and light, Into the Chaos.**_

Andrew clutched his left arm, looking out into the night. "What's wrong?" Luna asked, putting her hand over his.

"Nothing." the demon lied. Luna looked at him as if to ask, "Who do you think you're fooling?" and Andrew sighed. "It's nothing, Luna. Just a little cramp." with that, Andrew stood and began to leave.

"He's trying to break through again, isn't he?" Luna asked, causing Andrew to freeze for a moment, then left.

"Who's trying to break through again?" Akiza asked.

"KON." Leo sighed. "Andrew's evil half. He's been able to hold the thing at bay for so long, but he's slipping."

"It sounds like mumbo jumbo to me." Jack huffed.

"Haven't you ever heard about split personality?" Akiza asked angrily, looking toward the door Andrew had left through.

* * *

Reaching his room, he sat on his bed and faced the mirror. Sighing, he began to sing.

" _It used to be so simple,_

 _it was a world I understood._

 _I didn't know what I didn't know,_

 _And life seemed pretty good."_

Looking up, he saw shadows swirling around his back and extending.

 _"But now an evil rises_

 _from somewhere deep inside of me._

 _His power all but takes me,_

 _Can I keep this darkness from getting free?"_

Standing after checking to make sure there was no darkness, he stood and went to the window, letting in sunlight.

 _"If I can stay with the Light,_

 _I know I'll be free._

 _And I can start to be whole,_

 _I can start to be me."_

Sitting back down, he sighed and continued,

 _"But instead I am struggling_

 _with all that I see._

 _And these friends..._

 _Musn't see the darkness in me!"_

Seeing his eyes turn red and his skin physically darken, he quickly wiped it off the mirror.

 _"The darkness in me!_

 _They musn't see the darkness in meeeee."_

Andrew sighed again, and looked at his mirror. "I will never let him out. I can't let him hurt her." he said sadly. Outside his door, Luna left her spot, having heard his whole lament.


	12. Mansion Story

_**Ok, first, OW! I do not sing that badly, and when I say criticism, I mean constructive. Second, and please don't hate me, I'm skipping the Black Rose duel and going straight to Goodwin's mansion. Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Andrew glanced out the window, snorting. _Goodwin, you traitorous fool._ he thought mildly. _This war will end with the defeat of the evil ones._

Mia looked back from the driver's seat of their limo. "We're almost there." she informed, pulling into a driveway. "This is it!"

"Whoa!" Leo gasped, looking at the enormous mansion. "This place s huge! It probably has it's own zip code!"

Andrew shrugged and began walking forward. "I never did find that out. Come on everyone!" he called behind him, gesturing for the rest to follow.

"Hey, what's the deal with the red-coat anyway?" Carly asked. Jack shrugged and followed the demon in.

"Andrew, you said Goodwin was going to tell us about the Dark Signers, right?" Yusei asked.

"That's right. The first signer war between the Crimson Dragon and the Immortals." he replied, glancing at the door as Goodwin appeared. "Rex Goodwin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Andrew stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And who are you? I called for the five signers." Goodwin snapped, glaring at the demon, reporter, and male twin.

"Well Director," Akiza hissed, "I'll have you know that Leo is also a signer, and that Carly comes or none of us do."

"As for Andrew," Luna added, "He goes where I go." Andrew couldn't help the smile that formed at his princess' words.

Goodwin sighed. "Very well, come along." he conceded. stepping through the door. The Director lead the group through the halls as he began, "Well, I'm sure you all know why you're here."

"The Dark Signers, their origins, their plans for the world, I think we've got the basic questions." Yusei replied.

"Well," Goodwin continued, leading down the stairs and into the temple area. "Allow me to explain."

"Explain away," Jack ordered, "Last time I came here I left with more questions than answers."

"Well, I must begin at the beginning. Five thousand years ago, the great Crimson Dragon and the People of the Stars ruled over the land with fairness and justice." Goodwin began. Andrew snorted, and got a pointed glare from the director before he continued, "But as is true with all peace, it was not to last. The Ancient forces of Darkness and evil sought to bring about their world's destruction. They waged war on the earth, creating plague, disease, and death where ever they went. The People of the Stars bade the Crimson Dragon and it's Heralds to come and rescue their land, and rescue it they did. In order to protect against the might of the Evil Ones, the Crimson Dragon then sealed itself away within the marks known as the five signs."

"Six," Andrew interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Leo, show him." the demon ordered coldly. Leo nodded and pulled down his sleeve to show the Crimson Heart. "As you can see, there are six signs, not just five. Anyway continue."

Goodwin, recovering from the shock of a sixth signer, turned his attention back to his story. "Well, the story goes that every five thousand years, the seals of the Crimson Dragon are weakened, and the signers and Dark Signers do battle to determine the fate of the world."

"And if the signers lose," Yusei guessed, "then the world will be plunged into darkness."

"Plunged into evil." Luna and Leo huffed in unison.

"Same thing." Jack retorted.

"No," Andrew hissed, making for the stairs, "It's not."

...

Sitting in the dining room, Andrew and Leo were stuffing their faces. "How can you two eat so much?" Carly asked in astonishment.

"Growing boys," Andrew replied.

"Add that to the fact that this might be our last meal and we want it to taste good." Leo replied, biting into another drumstick.

"I see your point, but still." the reporter sighed,

"And I told you Leo, we don't lose this fight." Andrew sighed, glancing at the boy next to him.

"Oi! Kid with the red coat!" Andrew spun in his chair to face Jack. "It seems there's somethin you aren't telling us." the blonde duelist hissed.

"There are a lot of things I'm not telling you, which one do you mean?" Andrew asked smugly.

"Care to explain the whole darkness and evil thing back there?" Jack all but shouted.

"I'm a bit curious about that myself." Yusei said evenly, turning to the confrontation.

"Grab your disk and I'll show you what I mean." Andrew stated, standing up.

"You're on." Jack hissed, slapping on his disk.

"Night King Transformation!" Andrew called, his armor and cloak appearing. "Star-wing Disk, Engaged!" the demon stood ready. "Let's duel."

 _ **I know Goodwin's story wasn't how I wrote it, but I wanted to get a new chapter posted quickly. Hopefully the duel is soon to come, but Christmas prep is a bitch.**_


	13. Jack vs Andrew

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Jack recovered from the shock of Andrew's transformation and nodded.

 **Jack:4000**

 **Andrew:4000**

"Alright, I'm up first." Jack declared, drawing. "I summon Dark Resonator in defense mode(DEF:300) and play two cards facedown to finish things off."

"My move then," Andrew said smugly, drawing and scanning his hand. _He's probably going to go for Red Dragon Archfiend first, so I should set up some defense._ "I summon Pursuit Chaser in defense mode(DEF:600), then play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw!" Jack took a look at his hand. "I Activate Polymerization. Now I can fuse Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem in order to form Multiple Piece Golem(ATK2600)." The giant rock stared down the bike.

"That's a problem." Andrew muttered, remembering what this thing could do.

"Yes it is, and now I'll have him send your little bike to the repair shop. ATTACK!"

"You just triggered Chaser's ablity." Andrew grinned, "When a defense monster is destroyed, you take five hundred points of damage. I guess you never ran into Officer Trudge. Fire Pursuit Laser." Chaser fired a beam at Jack just before it was smashed.

 **Jack:4000-3500**

"I activate Multiple Piece Golem's special ability. Now I can return it to the extra deck to resummon Big Piece Golem(ATK:2100) and Medium Piece Golem(DEF:0). Now with these two on the field, I can call Small Piece Golem to the field(DEF:0). I'll end my turn for now."

 _I need to do something fast._ Andrew thought, drawing. "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode(DEF:800). That's it for now."

"Given up already? Oh well. I tune Dark Resonator and Big Piece Golem in order to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend(ATK:3000). Next I'll switch Medium and Small Piece Golem into Attack Mode(ATK:1600 & 1100). Now Small Piece Golem, pluck that Angel's wings."

"I activate The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil. This gives my Angel 300 attack and defense points(DEF:800-1100). Your little stone can't do jack to my angel." Andrew declared, smiling at his joke. The monsters clashed and returned to their positions.

"You won't be so lucky with Medium Piece Golem. ATTACK!" Andrew set his jaw as the angel shattered, it's trap with it.

"Now since my Angel was destroyed, I can summon Ganbara Knight(ATK:0)."

"Red Dragon Archfiend, Absolute Power Force." Jack ordered, getting frustrated at his lack of progress.

"Now, since he was attacked, my Knight switches to defense mode(DEF:1800)." Andrew informed, grinning wider as Ganbara switched modes before shattering.

"I'll play a facedown and end my turn." Jack snarled.

"My move then, I draw." _Raven, if I discard my other cards, it'll give him another 1200 attack, not enough. Oh, I know!_ "I summon this in defense mode and end my turn." _That'll buy me another turn._

 _What's his game?_ Jack wondered. "My move, I draw. I attack with the Red Dragon Archfiend! Go Absolute Power Force!" Sangan shattered, and Andrew took a card from his deck. "Now I activate Lineage of Destruction, which allows me to attack again. Go Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I activate Kuriboh's ability to negate the battle damage this attack."

"It won't save you from my Medium Piece Golem, attack." the golem punched Andrew and retreated.

 **Andrew:4000-2400**

 _I barely survived that turn, gotta make this one count._ Andrew thought as he drew. "Bingo. I activate Onslaught of the Fire Kings!"

"You have a Fire King card?" Jack gasped.

"Actually, I have two. Come on out, Fire King High Avatar Garunix(ATK:2700)." Andrew grinned as his phoenix let out a proud screech. "Unfortunately, his abilities are negated. He can still hit you for some major damage though. Attack Medium Piece Golem with Phoenix Flare!" the fireball flew at the stone and shattered it.

 **Jack:3500-2400**

"I summon Harpy Girl in defense mode(DEF:500) and end my turn, which means Garunix is destroyed." Both monster and spell shattered.

"Lucky me, my draw." Jack glanced at his hand, "That'll have to do. I activate my facedown De-Synchro. This lets me send Red Dragon Archfiend back to my extra deck and resummon the monsters I used for his Synchro Summon. So welcome back Big Piece Golem(ATK:2100) and Dark Resonator(ATK:1300)." Jack smirked. "Now I sacrifice Dark Resonator to summon Strong Wind Dragon(ATK:2400)."

"Should've just attacked," Andrew grinned, "Because now I can activate Trap Hole to blow that Dragon out of the duel."

"Big Piece Golem, pull out that Harpy's wings!" Jack ordered angrily. Harpy Girl let out a cry as she was destroyed. "I end my turn."

 _That's right, get angry, lose focus._ Andrew thought as he drew. "That'll work. I summon Fabled Raven(DEF:1000) and play a card facedown to end my turn."

"My move, I draw, and I activate Revival Gift. Now I can call back my Dark Resonator(ATK:1300). It also gives you two Gift Fiend Tokens(DEF:1500x2). Now I tune my two monsters together."

 _That's it._ Andrew thought, fighting a grin.

"I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend(ATK:3000)!" the ginat dragon let out a proud roar.

"Got you!" Andrew laughed. "I activate Dragon Capture Jar. This makes all dragon-type monsters switch to defense mode(DEF:2000). You can't attack, and what happens now?" the demon laughed as the dragon shattered.

"Impossible!" Jack gasped.

"Be glad I want to play with you a little more, Jack. It's my move, I draw. I summon Sangan in defense mode(DEF:600). That's it."

"Alright, my move." Jack called, drawing. He snarled. "Since you have more than two monsters, I can summon Power Invader(ATK:2200). Now, crush that furball." Andrew just grinned and shook his head as he pulled a card from his deck. "I end my turn."

"My move, I draw. I activate the Fusion Gate Field Spell. This lets us fusion summon without Polymerization. Now, I sacrifice my two tokens and Fabled Raven. Behold as three become one an unstoppable creature is formed. I summon Lucky Ax!" Outside, the whole area darkened.

"Been a while since we've seen this one." Luna commented.

"Who turned out the lights?" Carly asked, looking outside, "What the... An Eclipse?"

"Nope," Leo replied, putting his hands behind his head, "That's Andrew's monster, the Lucky Ax(ATK:?)." Everyone gasped at Leo's casual explanation.

"It's over, Lucky Ax is the ultimate Dark Monster. You see, he takes the attack of the strongest monster on the field, and gets plus 100 of it's attack and defense. You could say he's a master of one-up-man-ship(ATK:?-2300)." Andrew laughed sadistically. "Here we go! Lucky Ax, blast that Power Invader with Eclipsing End!" a black beam shot through the roof.

"Not so fast, I have a trap!" Jack declared, but the trap didn't flip. "What the?"

"No good. Once Lucky Ax is summoned, you can't play spells or traps for two rounds." Andrew explained, holding up his index and middle finger to illustrate his point. The beam struck and Power Invader shattered(ATK:2300-0).

 **Jack:2400-2300**

"I end my turn." Andrew laughed, checking the card in his hand. _He'll be in for a nasty surprise if I draw the other card for this one._ he thought.

"My move, and since You're the only one with monsters, I can summon Vice Dragon(ATK:2000-1000), and now by sending Sinsiter Sprocket to the graveyard I can summon Power Giant(ATK:2200). I think I'll leave things there."

"My move, I draw. Oh, and since there are more monsters on the field, Lucky Ax gets a power boost(ATK:0-2300). Attack Vice Dragon with Eclipsing End!" The beam struck, and Jack could do nothing but watch.

 **Jack:2300-1000**

"You're running out of life points, Jack. I play this in defense mode and play a facedown to finish things off."

Jack drew, "I summon Power Breaker in defense mode and switch Power Giant to defense mode, and that's all(DEF:0x2)."

Andrew drew, and began laughing like a hyena. "It's over! There's a field spell in play, so I can sacrifice my facedown monster and Lucky Ax."

"Why would you sacrifice your strongest monster?" Jack asked.

"Because it's not." Andrew replied, glancing at his right arm before beginning his chant. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light is not always good." A pillar of darkness erupted behind him. "Show them true darkness, Earthbound Immortal, Aslla Piscu(ATK:2500)." A screech could be heard behind the demon as his arm began glowing purple.

"He's a dark signer?" Yusei gasped.

"Only in name," Luna replied casually. "Andrew, quit playing around already!"

"As my princess commands." Andrew said, turning a warm smile in her direction. "This ends now." he declared, turning back to his opponent. "Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, end this duel with Hummingbird Harpoon." The giant bird struck dead center.

 **Jack:1000-0**

Andrew smirked triumphantly before his armor dissolved and he stood in his blue shirt and jeans as well as his red coat. "You lose Jack, but good try." he commented.

"Y-you're a Dark Signer!" Carly gasped.

"Yes, but I'm not with those other fools." Andrew replied, turning to the twins. "Leo, Luna, we need to discuss strategies for when we reach the Satellite."

"Yeah, but I think you need to deal with this first." Luna replied, gesturing to the rest of the group. Andrew gave her a 'do I have to?' look and she stated, "Deal with this first."

"As my princess commands." the demon said with a bow, causing the girl to blush. Turning back to the group, he sighed. "So, the King will hear your case." he stated, sitting in an nearby chair.

"How can we trust you?" Yusei asked.

"Let's see, I pulled you all together, saved Carly from becoming a Dark Signer, convinced Akiza that Sayer was a psychopath, and have yet to destroy any of you even though I clearly have the power." Andrew listed. "Add that to the fact that the twins seem to like you mortals for some reason, which is the only reason I didn't wipe Jack off the face of the planet."

"And why do the twins affect you're judgement?" Akiza asked.

"They took me in off the street, kinda like how we met you, Yusei." Andrew shrugged, turning to the Turbo Champ. "Look, mark or no mark, I'm loyal to these two." the demon declared, gesturing to the twins, "Allies of theirs are allies of mine. You got a problem with it, you know where the door is. "

"Besides," Leo added "we knew about Aslla long before all of this, and Andrew explained what she was."

Everyone was still wary of the revealed Dark Signer, but was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Everyone made preparations to leave the next morning.

 _ **Leo: What was with the drawn out duel?**_

 _ **I had to let the others know about Aslla.**_

 _ **Luna:Give him a break Leo, and see everyone next time!**_


	14. Arrival at Satellite

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Andrew and the Twins looked out to see the Satellite and began chatting about what would happen there. "We'll be heroes for this!" Leo declared. "Look out Dark Signers, the Black Trio is out for blood!"

"Black Trio?" Carly asked. After some arguing, and a well placed threat to Jack, the group agreed to bring her to get the story on the Dark Signers.

"It was our little team name when we were younger." Andrew explained with a humorous smile. "Leo's idea, but we went with it."

"Oh wow. So, you've lived with these two for how long now?" Carly asked.

Andrew chuckled, "Always the reporter." he commented. "I've been living with them for about four years now."

"Wow, you three must be close." Akiza guessed.

"They're my first friends in the dimension, and I couldn't ask for better ones." Andrew replied with a small smile, glancing out the window again. "We need to head to the orphanage, Martha and the kids are the only ones left in Satellite." he informed, looking at the dark mist.

"Really?" Luna gasped.

"If memory serves, and I could be wrong with my time stream meddling." Andrew shrugged.

"We're coming in!" Trudge informed.

...

After introductions, and Andrew laughing hysterically at Jack's prince impression, he, Trudge, Taka, and Martha all set to work on dinner. "I heard you're stew is incredible from you're boys." Andrew commented, stirring the pot.

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy it." Martha replied.

"How are Trudge and Taka? Still scrubbing toilets?" the demon asked playfully. Both shared a laugh before Andrew turned his attention back to his work. "Listen, keep your eye on the kid and his pals. If you don't they'll slip away."

"What do you mean?" Martha demanded. Before the boy answered, Trudge and Taka came in.

"All finished. Everything ready on this end?" Trudge asked. Andrew nodded and the two made for the bowls.

During dinner, Andrew tried to tune out the praise for him and Trudge's cooking as he began thinking. _Roman is supposed to come any second now. I need to be ready._ As if on cue, the windows burst. "Arc of Time!" Andrew called, holding up his hand and freezing the glass in place. "Yusei, it's one of the Dark Signers. Lead him away and take him out. I'll handle things here!"

The signer nodded, Akiza close behind, and both leaped out the window before Andrew repaired it. "Everyone to the back!" Martha called, ushering the kids out with the help of the adults.

Once Andrew and Jack did a head count, the demon started to turn. "Taka," he hissed, "The clever kid slipped away without the other two. Signers, with me to find the kid. Everyone else, stay here, stay safe."

As the signers left, a barrier armed itself. _Looks like Andrew isn't taking any chances._ Luna thought, looking at her oldest friend.

...

They arrived late enough to see Rally appear. "Not good." Andrew muttered, knowing what came next. Turbo Booster Cannon shot at Uru and Rally fell back. The signers came up next to Yusei as the Dark Signers appeared.

"Well, that's not what I expected." Roman laughed.

"You'll pay for that," Yusei hissed.

"Well, if you want to make good on that, come and get me!" Kallen laughed.

Andrew looked to the hooded man. "Devak, still paling around with these fools?" the demon greeted with a smug grin.

"You may have taken the card, but you and the girl can't use it." Devak hissed in reply.

"The seal!" Andrew gasped, "I forgot about the seal! And it's beyond my power to break it." he hissed, clenching his fists in frustration. Looking back, Andrew counted the Dark Signers. "Um, who's number five there?" Andrew asked, pointing to the figure in back and taking a sniff. Luna then saw an emotion she had never seen in Andrew's eyes before, fear. "You're not, you can't be!" he gasped.

"I can and I am." Came the sadistic reply. Pulling down his hood, the figure revealed blonde shoulder length hair, blue glasses, and green eyes that the Night King knew all too well. "Good to see you, Big Brother."

"Brain Bug." the shadow hissed.

"That's your brother, Matt?" Leo gasped.

Andrew nodded solemnly, and Roman laughed. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I suppose it's time to say farewell. We'll meet at the four points of destiny." With that, all the Dark Signers turned and vanished into the shadows.

As Andrew watched his brother vanish, only one thought crossed his mind, _We're so screwed._

 _ **Clearly Matt even freaks Andrew out.**_

 _ **Leo: That's really saying something, all things considered.**_

 _ **Yeah, but we'll find out what happens next time around.**_

 _ **Luna: See everyone next time!**_


	15. Devak vs Andrew and Leo

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

The Signers sat around the living room table as they spread out a map Andrew had brought. "I've already marked the points we need to hit if we want to close the gate. The five control towers." he informed the others.

"So, each is code-named?" Carly asked.

"And each one corresponds to an Immortal." Mia added.

"Right, the Giant would be Kallen. I have some unfinished business with him." Yusei declared.

"Devak is the monkey, and you said we need to take him down to break the seal, right?" Luna asked, turning to Andrew. He nodded. "Then Leo and I will head there."

"I go where you go, my spirit princess." Andrew said, causing Luna to blush.

"The Lizard will be Misty," Akiza muttered, "I'll take her."

"Which means I'm left with the Hummingbird." Jack finished, "Andrew's little brother." Turning to Andrew, panic was evident on his face. "What's wrong?" the blonde signer asked.

"On my best day I can just barely beat Matt. Add that to the fact I have Aslla and I have no idea what Immortal Matt has, it ends in disaster." Andrew explained.

"How tough can he really be?" Leo asked casually.

"He has three Blue Eyes White Dragons and three other monsters to help summon them." Andrew stated bluntly.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

Jack smirked, "Look's like the Master of Faster has a challenge waiting."

"Good Luck Jack." Andrew sighed, "And word of advice, if he summons a monster in defense mode on his first turn, don't attack. It's either Blast Sphere, or the tuner that can bring out a Blue Eyes." he warned.

"Noted. Now Yusei, give us an inspiring speech so we can get underway." Jack ordered.

Yusei smirked at Jack before turning to everyone else. "We all know what's at stake here," he began. "But no matter how tough things get, remember we're all there for each other. So let's get out there and kick some Dark Signer Deck!" everyone cheered and Andrew transformed, summoning his Galaxy-Eyes.

...

On the way to the Monkey Tower, Kuribon appeared in front of Luna. "Kuribon! Is the Spirit world in trouble?" she asked.

"Who's she talking to?" Trudge asked.

"She has a connection to the duel spirit world, and she's probably being summoned." Leo explained.

"Yeah, and my mom's a fairy princess." Trudge replied sarcastically.

"You've got a guy flying next to s on a dragon," Leo pointed out. "Is a Spirit world such a stretch?"

"Okay, I'm ready." Luna nodded before a beam of light engulfed her. Trudge pulled to a stop and Andrew leaped off Galaxy-Eyes.

"What happened?" the demon demanded.

"Luna was called away." Leo replied.

"I see, come on." Andrew sighed, transforming back, and gesturing the officer and new signer to follow. "The control tower is this way. We'll have to handle things on our end while she does the same on hers." Trudge protested, saying that she had to have fallen out, but was promptly ignored as Andrew and Leo came close to the tower.

The barrier appeared and Andrew sighed. "Let's get this over with, Devak. I have a brother to take down after this." he called as the Dark Signer appeared.

"You may have beaten me last time, but this time I'm ready." Devak declared.

"We'll see about that," Andrew smirked, "Or have you already forgotten what it's like to duel with a demon? Night King Transformation! Star-Wing Disk, engaged." fully armored, he turned to Leo. "Get over here, Gadget Brain. This is gonna be a handicap duel and I need you to beat him."

"You sure about that?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Would I say it if I wasn't?" Andrew asked in reply. Leo shook away his doubts and activated his disk.

"Let's duel!" The three said in unison.

 **Devak:8000**

 **Leo:4000**

 **Andrew:4000**

"I'll make the first move." Devak declare, drawing. "I summon Magician Ape(ATK:800). Then I'll play a facedown and end my turn."

"Leo, that thing can take control of one monster of ours a turn." Andrew informed.

"Noted, my draw." Leo called, "And I summon Morphtronic Magnen Bar(DEF:100). Now I'll play a facedown and end my turn."

 _Smart move,_ Andrew thought, _If Devak takes control of it, Magnen Bar will keep his monsters from attacking._ "My move, I draw." Andrew scanned his hand. "First I activate Fissure. This card destroys your monster with the lowest attack points, and there's only one to choose. Bye-bye, monkey." Andrew laughed as the Magician Ape fell into the crack. "Next I summon Photon Crusher(ATK:2000). Attack Devak directly with Photon Bludgeon!" Crusher spun his club and struck the Dark Signer.

 **Devak:8000-6000**

"I'll play two facedowns and Crusher switches to defense mode after he attacks(DEF:0). I end my turn."

"My move then." Devak snarled. "I summon a second Ape Magician to the field(ATK:800). Now I can send a card from my hand to the graveyard and take control of Magnen Bar."

"You're loss!" Leo laughed. "When Magnen Bar is in defense mode, none of your monsters can attack!" Devak snarled, but then smirked. "Why is he smiling?"

"Green Babboon." Andrew replied mildly.

"That's right, I sacrifice your Magnen Bar snd my Magician APe in order to summon my Green Babboon Defender of the Forest(ATK:2600). And with no defense, my monster can attack you directly."

"Fraid not, because when you normal summon a monster with 1000 attack or more, I can activate Trap Hole to destroy it." Andrew explained, activating his trap and destroying the approaching monster.

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn." Devak hissed. _This demon has been one step ahead of me this whole duel, what do I do?_

"My move then, here we go!" Leo drew. "I play Double Summon so I can summon both my Morphtronic Magnens(DEF:800). And when they're in defense mode, you can't target anything else for an attack."

"Magna-lock. The perfect idea for this duel." Andrew laughed.

"Thanks, and that's it for me." Leo informed.

"My move, I draw." Andrew glanced at the card and smirked. "I summon Ammazoness Trainee(ATK:1500). Now I overlay level four Trainee and Crusher."

"This again?" Devak gasped.

"This again." Andrew agreed. "Embodiment of Light appear. I summon Number 39: Utopia(ATK:2500). Attack Devak Directly! Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia sliced at the Dark Signer, causing him to scream in pain.

 **Devak:6000-3500**

"I end my turn." Andrew said with a grin.

Devak drew. "I activate the Closed Forest Field spell. This gives all beast mosters 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard, I have two, so when I summon Ape Fighter(ATK:1900-2100), he gets a power boost."

"Not only that," Andrew added, "He gains 300 more attack points for every monster he destroys."

"That's correct, however, I can't attack due to the Magna-lock, as you call it, so I'll end my turn."

"My move then," Leo declared, drawing his card. "I summon Morphtronic Cameran(DEF:600). Now my Morphtronics can't be targeted by an effect." Devak snarled at the new development.

"And with that, Leo's signature combo is untouchable." Andrew said with a sadistic grin. "You can't break the lock without destroying Cameran, and you can't destroy Cameran without attacking, which the lock blocks. You lose, Devak. Even if you summoned your immortal, you still can't attack!" Andrew began laughing.

"Cool it, Andrew." Leo said dryly. "I end my turn."

"My move." Andrew laughed, drawing his card. "I summon Tour Guide from the Underworld(ATK:1000) and with her ability, I can also summon the Sangan in my hand. Remember what happens next?" Devak snarled. "That's right, I overlay level three Our Guide and Sangan. Come on out Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction(ATK:3000)." Number 30 let out a bone chilling howl. "Utopia, clear the way with Rising Sun Slash!" the Ape Fighter shattered on contact.

 **Devak:3500-3100**

"Now I can pay 1000 life points to return Green Baboon Defender of the Forest(ATK:2600-2800).

 **Devak:3100-2100**

"It won't save you. Acid Golem attack! Go Noxious Fist!" Acid Golem struck the monster.

 **Devak:2100-1900**

"I end my turn."

"My move then." Devak drew. "I summon my third and final Magicain Ape(ATK:800-1100). Now I can send my Ape Fighter to the graveyard to take control of Acid Golem." Devak grinned. "I sacrifice my two monsters. Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu(ATK:2800-3200)."

"You still can't attack with Magna-lock in effect." Andrew stated as the giant heart burst to reveal the immortal.

"Not him, but you on the other hand." Devak smirked, causing Andrew to snarl. "Cusillu attack!" The giant monkey brought his hand down on Andrew.

"I play Utopia's ability. By discarding an overlay unit, I can negate your attack. GO Light-Wing Shield!" Utopia intercepted the blow and Andrew smirked. "Close, but no cigar."

"I end my turn."

"My move, I draw." Leo looked at his new card. "Alright! I summon Morphtronic Datatron(ATK:1200) and activate Gadget Box. This lets me summon a Gadget Token(ATK:0). Now by sacrificing it, Datatron can slam you for 600 points of damage." Datatron fired its flames and Devak screamed in pain.

 **Devak:1900-1300**

"I end my turn, and it looks like this'll be the last one." Leo laughed.

There was a glow, and Luna appeared behind the three. "Look who's back." Andrew said with a smile. "It's my move, I draw. I summon Junk Synchron(ATK:1300). Now, since I can't target your monster, there's only one thing left to do. Junk Synchron, end this duel!" the little tuner pulled its ripcord and charged at Devak.

"I play Negate Attack. This allows me to stop your attack and end the battle." Devak countered.

"You're gonna regret that, I end my turn."

"Which means it's my move. Cusillu, attack that traitor!"

"I activate Utopia's ability. GO Light-Wing Shield!" Utopia blocked again.

"I end my turn by summoning this in defense mode."

"My turn, but Andrew's got this, so I'll pass."

"Thanks, Leo." Andrew said with a grin. "I draw, and I summon Ganbara Knight. Now I tune Junk Synchron with Ganbara Knight." As the two monsters combined, Andrew began to chant. "Guardian of the Spirit World, the knight of your chosen calls." The pillar of light appeared and Andrew finished. "Come on out, Ancient Fairy Dragon(ATK:2100)!" Ancient Fairy Dragon let out a proud roar. "Now I play her ability, which lets me destroy a field spell, gain 1000 life points, and add another to my hand. And since an Immortal can't exist without a field spell, it's time to say good-bye to Cusillu."

"NO!" Devak screamed as his forest and Immortal vanished.

 **Andrew:4000-5000**

"Now, I can't play my Fusion Gate due to Closed Forest's ability, bu it doesn't matter. Ancient Fairy Dragon, end this duel. Fairy Dust Stream!" the dragon let loose it's breath attack on the Dark Signer.

 **Devak:1300-0**

"Luna, get to the tower. Your Ancient Fairy Dragon is the shut-down key." Andrew ordered. Luna nodded and ran for the tower.

 _ **I know, not nearly what happened in the anime, but there was an extra presence, and Ancient Fairy Dragon still won the duel. See you next time.**_


	16. Jack and Carly vs Matt

_**Just so everyone knows going in, This'll be a handicap duel between Jack and Carly against Matt. I'll be combining Carly's three decks, obviously leaving out Aslla.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Trudge had to have everything down to the disappearing Dark Signer explained while Andrew rode shotgun to Jack and Carly's duel site.

...

Jack, with Carly's arms around his waist, sighed. "You know, the whole point of you staying back at the orphanage was so you wouldn't get hurt." Jack informed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Andrew infused my Fortune deck with some of his powers, so it'll be like fighting Fire with Fire." Carly replied.

"I still don't trust that kid. How can someone who represents darkness be good?"

"How can you and Akiza be bad if you represent light?" Carly shot back.

"Touche." Jack chuckled. "Alright, I'll lighten up on the kid. He did warn me about his brother, even after I gave him so many problems." he conceded. Driving in silence, Jack soon saw the tower. "There it is." he muttered. Pulling to a stop, the two duelists stepped out of the Phoenix Whirlwind and grabbed their duel disks. "Oi, we're here to duel!"

"As you wish." Matt's voice came as the barrier appeared. "What the- what are you doing here?" Jack and Carly turned to see a very aggravated dark signer. "Andrew was supposed to come. He was the one I wanted to duel!" the boy complained.

"Well you got us." Carly snapped in reply, sliding on her disk.

"That's right, now let's duel!" Jack hissed, sliding his disk on.

"Fine, I can always get Andrew later." Matt shrugged. "Chaos transformation!" Matt's Dark Signer clothes vanished and his red armor appeared. "Kiba Coder, Engaged!" his Seto Kiba themed duel disk appeared on his arm.

"Let's duel!"

 **Jack:4000**

 **Carly:4000**

 **Matt:8000**

"My move first!" Jack called, drawing. "I summon Dark Resonator in defense mode(DEF:3000 and play two cards facedown. That's all for me."

"My move, here we go!" Carly said, drawing. "Alright, now I summon Fortune Lady Wind(ATK:?) and she gains 300 attack points for each level. She's level three, so she has 900 attack points(ATK:?-900) I end my turn with two cards facedown."

 _Carly shouldn't have that card without Dark Signer powers. I think Andrew's been meddling again._ Matt drew and scanned his hand. "I play two cards facedown and summon this in defense mode. That's it for now." he said coldly.

 _Andrew said he'd open like that._ Jack thought, remembering the demon's words.

...

 _Matt has four monsters he plays facedown. Blast Sphere, Four Star Ladybug of Doom, Maiden with Eyes of Blue, and Old Vindictive Magician. Any one of those can throw a monkey wrench into your plans._

...

"I have to be careful. I draw!" Jack glanced at his Medium Piece Golem. "Perfect. I activate Polymerization! Now I can fuse Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem in order to summon Multiple Piece Golem(ATK:2600). Now smash that facedown monster!"

Matt smirked as his card was shattered. "Your mistake. I activate the effect of my Blast Sphere. Now it atatches to your monster, and on your next turn, it's destroyed and you take it's attack points as damage." the red sphere clamped around the golem.

"I didn't make any mistake." Jack replied, causing Matt's eyes to widen in shock. "I activate my Golem's ability. Now he can split back into Big Piece Golem(ATK:2100), and Medium Piece Golem(ATK:1600), which means your little bouncy ball doesn't have a target."

"Alright!" Carly cheered.

"Now, since I have my other two, I can summon Small Piece Golem to take a place beside them(ATK:1100). Now I tune Dark Resonator and Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend(ATK:3000). I end my turn."

Matt snarled. _That's a problem._

"My move then I draw." Carly glanced at her card. Her face fell as memories of her duel with Sayer came back. "First, my Fortune Lady gains another level, and 300 more attack points(ATK:900-1200). Next, I summon Fortune Fairy Swee(DEF:0). Now, Fortune Lady Wind, attack Matt directly."

"I activate my spell card, Enemy Controler. Now I can switch the position of your monster, so it can't attack(DEF:1200)."

"I guess I end my turn." Carly huffed.

"My move then, I draw." Matt scanned his hand. "I summon Sweet Corn in defense mode(DEF:0), and with his effect, I can pay 500 life points to summon a Maize Token(DEF:0). I end my turn."

 **Matt:8000-7500**

"You probably thought that bought you some time, but you're wrong!" Jack declared, drawing. "First, Red Dragon Archfiend attacks your Sweet Corn, and with the help of Lineage of Destruction, I can attack again for every other defense monster on your field, and gain another 1000 attack points because of it(ATK:3000-4000)."

"Not good." Matt muttered, seeing his token and monster destroyed due to the signer dragon's ability.

"Now, don't go forgetting Lineage of Destruction. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack him directly!" Matt screamed in pain as the flames hit him.

 **Matt:7500-3500**

"And I'm not stopping there, Medium Piece Golem and Small Piece Golem, attack!" both monsters did as instructed.

 **Matt:3500-2900-1800**

"I think you've had enough, so I'll end my turn." Jack chuckled. "And Andrew was worried about us."

"I know, right?" Carly giggled, drawing. "I activate the Luck Loan spell card. This lets me choose a Fortune Fairy, like my Swee, and summon another fairy that has a lower level, so please welcome Fortune Fairy Hu(ATK:0). Now with that out of the way, I summon Fortune Fairy En(ATK:0). Now I'll switch my Fortune Lady Wind back to attack mode(ATK:1500). Attack Matt directly." Matt snarled again as the winds hit him

 **Matt:1800-300**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"My move, I draw." Matt hissed as he glanced at his card. _Finally!_ "I summon this in defense mode and end my turn."

"My move then, I draw." Jack declared, drawing his card. "I sacrifice Small Piece Golem in order to summon Strong Wind Dragon(ATK:2400). Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack that facedown!" Matt smirked.

"I activate the effect of Maiden with Eyes of Blue. By switching her to attack mode(ATK:0), I can negate your attack and summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon(ATK:3000)!"

"It won't be enough," Carly called from across the field. "Andrew mentioned you could only use that ability once per turn, and your monster has no attack points."

Matt's eyes widened again at the realization. _I'm toast, there's nothing I can do!_

"It's over! Strong Wind Dragon, attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Strong Wind beat its powerful wings and shattered the helpless woman. Matt screamed in agony as his life points dropped.

 **Matt:300-0**

"This isn't over, I know what happens after this war is won!" Matt shouted as he turned to dust.

"And that's how we do things!" Jack smirked triumphantly.

"He got a bad hand, you were lucky." came a cold voice from above. Both duelists looked up to see Galaxy-Eyes hovering overhead and Andrew leaping off. "But, most people would freak out at the sight of a Blue Eyes. Nice job keeping your cool." the boy shrugged.

"Whatever." Jack snorted as he made to deactivate the tower.

"What did he mean about 'after this war is won?'" Carly asked.

"All the Dark Signers are revived," Andrew replied. "Matt's right, this isn't the last we've seen of him."

 _ **Dun dun duuuuu! Will he return? Will the signers defeat the Dark signers? Will I stop asking questions? Find out on the next chapter of The Knight of Luna!**_


	17. Duel ends and scheming thoughts

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Luna looked out the Sector Security police car window and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" Andrew asked, snapping the girl from her thoughts.

"I'm worried about what will happen if we lose." she replied.

"We won't lose." Andrew replied mildly.

"But what if-" Luna began.

"Luna," Andrew cut off with a small smile. "You know how I feel about the 'What if' game." Luna giggled at that and nodded. "And even if my meddling does alter enough to where we fail to shut down the towers, I'll figure something out and save the world myself."

Luna's worried frown turned into a happy smile. "Thanks Andrew, I needed that." she sighed.

"Happy to help." Andrew shrugged, turning his attention to the right arm that had been glowing for half an hour. "Yusei is still dueling Kallen." the demon muttered.

"He'll be fine!" Leo assured, "It's Yusei we're talking about." Andrew gave his signature smirk and nodded.

The ground shook and Luna's hand found it's way into Andrew's. Glancing over at the ever-worrying girl, the Night King gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. _Yusei, you better not botch this duel._ He thought.

"What the-!" Andrew's head whipped around at Luna's voice before seeing her and Leo's marks vanish.

...

At the duel with Kallen, Yusei checked his hand. "Just like we needed to unite as a team, my monsters need to unite to win this." the signer realized. "And to do that, I summon Majestic Dragon. Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Shoulong. I Synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon(ATK:3800)." The glowing blue dragon took flight. "Kallen, your Immortal's abilities are nothing in the face of this monster. In fact, Majestic Star Dragon can absorb them all." Blue lights came from the giant and flew straight into Yusei's dragon. "Now, Majestic Star Dragon, Attack and end this duel!"

...

Luna and Leo's marks reappeared, and Andrew sighed. The light of Luna, Leo, and Andrew's marks all faded. "Yusei did it!" Leo cheered. Looking at the sky, he saw a blue light.

"Majestic Star Dragon." Andrew guessed. "The Dark Signers. They come when your weak and helpless, they take advantage of your anger, and when your no longer of any use, they cast you aside." the demon snorted. "They'll pay. I swear on the marks of the Moon and the Hummingbird, they'll pay." Andrew turned his attention to Trudge. "Get us to the Lizard Control Tower. I need to meddle a little if we're gonna make the deadline." he ordered.

"I don't take orders from kids!" Trudge snapped.

"How about kings?" Andrew shot back, touching the crystal on his necklace. "The Night King commands you, take us to the Lizard Control Tower!" The crystal began glowing, and Trudge's eyes turned from grey to green.

"Yes, my lord." he replied roboticly. He turned the wheel and the car sped off in the desired direction.

"Jack, you and Carly head for the Ender-D Reactor to meet with Yusei and Crow!" Andrew called to the duo who were speeding next to them.

"Got it!" Jack replied, heading off in another direction.

"Everything's in order." Andrew muttered. _With the steps I took with Greiger, there are only two targets left. Misty, which I'll need to find Sayer and make use of my tape recorder again, and Roman, who Yusei will deal with. Assuming everything goes according to plan, the Netherworld King won't resurrect, and the Goodwin Brothers' scheme will be over. What will you do now, Condor Boy?_

 _ **I know, short, but I still need to get the duel log for Misty vs Akiza. This'll be all until I get it. See you next time.**_


	18. The Netherworld King

_**You're going to hate me for this, but I'll leave the details of what happens in the theme park to your imaginations and skip straight to the summoning of Rasca. Hate me if you want, but I want to finish the story so I can work on a little side story for this.**_

 _ **Also, if you've seen Doctor Who: The Rings of A**_ ** _khaten, well...spoilers._**

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Andrew smirked as he finished his transformation. "I summon the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" he called. Goodwin had revealed himself, and he was dueling against Jack, Crow, and of course, Yusei. The demented Dark and Light Signer had just called his Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and with it came thousands of black birds that attacked the duelist. Akiza and Luna had already summoned their dragons, and Leo called Life Stream Dragon. "Knock those birds out of the sky with Photon Stream of Destruction!" The demon ordered, causing his dragon to spring into action.

Goodwin laughed and ordered his Immortal into action, causing every dragon in play to shatter. "This is the end! I activate my Immortal's special ability. At the cost of his attack, Rasca can reduce your life points to 1!" Crow was struck, and fell off his runner.

 **Crow:1**

"I end my turn!"

Andrew snarled at the turn of events. _Damn it! I already missed my guess about Ancient Fairy Dragon being able to be used as a shutdown key for the Lizard Tower, now this happens! No, I have to stay calm. There's always a way out._ Turning to the approaching Netherworld King, the demon snarled again. "There has to be a way to stop that thing without the duel finishing." he muttered, sitting down with his legs crossed. Andrew closed his eyes in concentration as Jack was hit with Rasca's ability. _No, that won't work._ _Maybe if I...no that's no good either. Damn it, I hate it when things don't go my way._

After a few minutes of thinking, Andrew heard Goodwin screaming in astonishment. "How can this be? I have the marks of both the light and the darkness!"

"Sorry Goodwin," Yusei was saying, "But it ends here. Attack!" the Majestic Star Dragon, at least that's what it looked like from the spectators' angle, ran the Immortal through and it shattered, dropping Goodwin's life points to zero.

"Alright!" the twins cheered, and Akiza sighed in relief. Andrew just smirked as he turned to the Netherworld King.

Then he noticed something wrong. "He should be fading, why isn't he fading?" Andrew asked in clear panic.

The demon felt his mark glow as Aslla's voice came into his head. _"The power of your dark sign is sustaining it."_

"Damn it. I summon Pursuit Chaser!" Andrew cried, the bike monster appearing beside him.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked in worry.

"To put a stop to that thing. Stay here' I'll be back soon." the demon assured before speeding off.

Pulling up just in front of the Netherworld King, Andrew dismounted and stood before the horrifying creature. "Come on then," he said with a smug grin, "The king will hear your case." The Netherworld King stopped and looked down at the demon, a confused look on his face. "Now, what am I gonna do to you?" Andrew wondered.

...

Looking at the now stopped creature, Luna fearfuly whispered, "Andrew," before she folded her hands in front of her face and began singing.

"Rest now, my warrior.

Rest now, your hardship is oooooverrrrrr!"

...

Hearing Luna's song with his heightened senses, Andrew nodded. "Okay, that's what I'll do. I'll tell you a story." he declared.

 _"You've lost it."_ Flame said from behind him.

...

Leo came next to his sister and joined in the song.

"Liiiiiive, wake up!

Wake up! And let the cloak

of life cling to your bones!

Cling to your bones!"

...

"Can you hear them?" Andrew asked the creature, "All those people who have fought in terror of you and your awakening. All those people who's ancestors stood against, sacrificed themselves to stop you; can you hear them singing?"

...

Akiza and Yusei had joined in the song now, with Crow doing his best to keep up.

"Liiiiiive, wake up!

Wake up! And let the cloak

of life cling to your bones!

Cling to your bones!"

...

"Oh, you like tho think you're some sort of god," Andrew scoffed, "But you're no god. You're a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others," Andrew pointed behind him, in the direction of the signers and continued, "You're feeding on them! On the memories of pain, and loss, and hate, and remorse, and death, and sorrow! SO, so what are you waiting for? Take mine." Giving the Netherworld King a hard glare, he repeated, "Take my memories. But I hope you've got an appetite, because I've lived quite a life, and I've seen some things."

...

Jack had joined in the song, much to the surprise of the others who had already joined as the song continued.

"Liiiiiive, wake up!

Wake up! And let the cloak

of life cling to your bones!

Cling to your bones!"

...

"I looked away from the Dream War, I marked the passing of a universe." Andrew began, tears forming as the memories flooded, "I saw the birth of humanity and I watched as its time ran out, moment by moment until nothing was left. No dreams, no nightmares, just me!" the tears were flowing openly now as the demon continued, "I have walked in places where the laws were devised by the minds of mad men, And I watched dimensions freeze, and creations burn! I have seen things you wouldn't believe, I have lost things you can never understand! And I know things, secrets that can never be told, knowledge that can never be spoken. Knowledge that will make parasite gods rage!" Black tendrils made their way out of Andrew and to the creature as he screamed, "So come on! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL! DO IT! YOU HAVE IT ALL!" The King began to fall, being overwhelmed by the power he was consuming.

...

Luna smiled as she saw the Netherworld King fade.

"Wake up, Wake uuuuuuuuuuuup!" the group finished as the King faded completely.

"He did it." Luna sighed, "Andrew did it."

 _ **Just the epilouge, then this story is done. Also, more on Andrew's screwed up life in the next story.**_


	19. Surprise return

_**The last chapter, Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos**_

Andrew collapsed in his chair, completely exhausted. "I need a gum stick, anyone else?" he asked the twins, who had collapsed on the couch. Leo raised his hand and the demon tossed the teal-haired boy a stick before sticking one in his own mouth. "Well, MLP starts in a few minutes, so you might want to ditch, Leo."

Leo bolted from the room and the two left chuckled. "Always the same Leo." Luna giggled.

"Yeah, but some things should never change. Leo's personality is one of them." Andrew replied before hearing footsteps outside the door. "We weren't expecting anyone till tomorrow, right?" the demon asked before a knock at the door was heard.

The trio was at the door as Andrew opened it to reveal two adults with teal hair, business suites, and each had a briefcase in hand. Andrew was unsure of the pair, but looked at the twins and saw their shock. The demon's growing suspicions were confirmed when Leo stuttered out, "M-m-mom!" before wrapping his arms around the woman, who gladly returned the hug.

"DAD!" Luna cried, jumping into her father's embrace.

Andrew smiled at the scene, slipping away unnoticed to the kitchen. "I think some tea would be good about now. What do you think, Flame?" he asked the duel spirit he knew was hovering nearby.

 _"I think you're taking this rather well, considering the rants you used to go on about the twins' parents._ _"_ Flame replied, arms crossed behind his shield.

"I'm trying to play nice for their sake." Andrew admitted, filling the pot with water before poring it into the compartment of the coffee maker. "As long as they don't pull a repeat of the past, there shouldn't be a problem." Hearing the twins go into excited ramblings on what had happened while their parents had gone, the demon chose then to make his presence known to the two adults. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Williams, my name is Andrew, and its a pleasure to meet you." he said with a bow.

He saw uncertainty in each of their eyes as Mr. and Mrs. Williams looked the boy over. After a few seconds of silence, Leo's stomach grumbled. "What's for dinner anyway?" he asked, causing everyone to break into laughter.

"Luna's right, Gadget Brain," Andrew said between laughs, "You will always be the same Leo." Recovering from the laughing fit, he answered, "I was thinking of making my chili tonight, interested?"

"Alright! Chili night!" the twins cheered, causing Andrew to chuckle before excusing himself to get cooking.

As he did, he felt more than saw Mr. Williams enter. "Can I help you sir?" the demon asked kindly.

"I'm curious as to my daughter's claim as to you living here, and you can imagine how unsettling that is."

"No offence, but after living here five years and only just meeting you, you kinda don't have much room to talk." Andrew replied, his tone hardening slightly.

Mr. Williams chuckled as he replied, "Fair enough, but you still understand that their safety is my concern as a father."

"And their safety is _my_ concern as their closest friend and guardian. I've protected those two from things you wouldn't believe." Andrew said coldly, adding his special spice to the pot before stirring. "Those two are everything to me, and if anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ , puts so much as a tear in their eyes, I will show that person the true meaning of fear."

Mr. Williams, slightly startled at Andrew's declaration, replied, "Well then, we should get along fine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Andrew." and with that, he left to allow the demon to cook while Leo told story after story of everything that had happened in the last five years, Luna occasionally interrupting when he blew things out of proportion.

 _ **Well, that's the end of this story. Next time, Knight of Luna: Family Problems**_


	20. note

_**Much as I hate to do this, I don't think I have much of a choice.**_

 _ **Almost no one has looked at the squeal to my Knight of Luna, and I'm honestly hoping that's because people aren't finding it. The story is a Zexal-5ds crossover and again the name is Knight of Luna: Family Problems. I hope to see more views and maybe even a couple decent reviews later, but if not it's going on hiatus. Thanks for listening, see you soon.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_


End file.
